


I'm in One Piece!

by OtakuPie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Oc-si has anxiety and depression, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 30,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuPie/pseuds/OtakuPie
Summary: "Sorry, but, um, where is here?""Of course, my apologies. You're in my home, the lighthouse at the Twin Capes. My name is Crocus, 71 years old, birthday June 4th, 203cm tall, blood type XF."What? What the fuck? What is he? Some sort of delusional cosplayer? Where the fuck am I?
Comments: 117
Kudos: 345
Collections: Into another world, Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probs gonna suck ass, but I love these types of stories so I thought I'd try my hand at writing my own.

The warmth of the sun and the calming sound of the ocean greeted me as I began to wake up. It was nice and I was happy to remain in that peaceful state between sleeping and waking, almost nodding back off to sleep...

WAIT! What the fuck?!  
The ocean?! 

I jumped up and immediately realized I wasn't in my room, anxiety crushing my ribs as I tried not to panic and gain my bearings, but coherent thought eluded me as worst case scenarios flashed incomplete across my brain. 

Shit shit shit shit shit shit

FUCK!

Kidnapped! That had to be it! I should leave the room, find the front door and book it. No, just jump out the window and book it. No, pretend to sleep until my captor comes back and gather information. What? No! That's a terrible idea. Shit! What should I do?!

I heard a door open and stilled, stomach twisting in anxiety, limbs frozen by fear and I could only listen as footsteps got closer and closer to the door that separated me from my captor.

The man who opened the door was not what I expected. An old man in a Hawaiian shirt, shorts, and thongs, with what appeared to be large flower petals around his head. His appearance tickled the back of my mind with recognition but the fear of being alone in a strange room, with a strange old man who I could only assume was my kidnapper was overwhelming.

I jumped when he spoke and didn't actually hear anything he said, but the tone seemed to be that of one who's trying to calm someone down.

The calming tone and the faint, yet unreachable recognition of this man as not a bad person, combined to calm me down enough to say,  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear what you said." The fear making me default to polite responses lest I anger the man in front of me.

"I said, it's okay, I'm not going to harm you. You're safe here. I'm a doctor." He replied. Hearing doctor put me at ease slightly more, but I still felt like my innards were trying to tie themselves into a noose so they could escape whatever horrible situation I was currently in. "I found you unconscious on my doorstep, so I brought you inside and gave you a check over for injuries, but didn't find any. No signs of dehydration or malnutrition either. How did you end up here anyway?"

Doorstep? Unconscious? What? My head was spinning, I felt like puking, none of this made any sense. "Sorry, I... I don't know. Last thing I remember was falling asleep in my bed. I'm afraid I don't even know where here is." I said meekly, still afraid of angering the stranger even though something told me to trust him.

"Hmm, I see. That's quite the conundrum." The man looked deep in thought.

"Sorry, but, um, where is here?" He looked up at me in a sharp motion that made me flinch.

"Of course, my apologies. You're in my home, the lighthouse at the Twin Capes. My name is Crocus, 71 years old, birthday June 4th, 203cm tall, blood type XF."

What? What the fuck? What is he? Some sort of delusional cosplayer? Where the fuck am I? 

"Umm… Sorry, Twin Capes?" I asked trying to get some sort of clarification on this bizarre situation.

"The Twin Capes, first stop after coming down the Reverse Mountain into the Grand Line." His response only confused and frightened me further. Definitely a delusional cosplayer. He seemed to notice my less than enthused reaction to his answer, and went to say something further when I interrupted him.

"What the FUCK?! Reverse Mountain?! Grand Line?! Talk fucking sense you asshole! I don't care about your cosplay fucking role play bullshit! I'm panicking here. I woke up in a strange fucking place, with a strange old man, now stop talking shit and tell me where the fuck I am!" I was shocked by my own outburst, and proceeded to attempt to hide behind the blanket, hoping I hadn't just angered him.

Crocus looked shocked, but not angry, more confused than anything. "I'm sorry, I don't understand. Do you not…?"

My outburst from a second ago left me with just enough... courage? to say, "You really expect me to believe that I've, what? Fallen into the One Piece world? Crocus isn't real, the Grand Line isn't real. So please tell me the truth. Where am I?"

"You're not from this world are you?" He says looking at me in deep consideration. "You wouldn't be the first person I've met who has. There was another girl, Captain found her on the deck. Though she didn't recognize our names and places." I was stunned, not knowing what to think. 

Obviously this couldn't really be One Piece. I jumped to my feet and ran out the door, easily finding the front door, and threw it open only to be greeted by a giant, scarred whale looking right at me.

"Laboon…" I exhaled, standing in awe of his size. My knees felt like jelly, as I fell back onto my ass, I felt tears well up in my eyes, completely overwhelmed by sight. This was real. I really was in One Piece. Fear was gradually replaced by excitement. I could go on adventures, I could meet the Strawhats, I could actually be free, not the dull illusion of it that the real world offered! I was in motherfucking One Piece!

Oh god… oh fuck… I was in One Piece… I'm gonna die! I can't keep up with those monsters! 

I was pulled from my thoughts by a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to Crocus and saw concern in his eyes. "I'm really here, aren't I?" I asked softly as I felt my eyelids drooped, feeling absolutely exhausted. I vaguely caught his affirmation as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke once again in Crocus' bed, but this time I knew where I was and who the man coming through the bedroom door was.

I felt like I probably shouldn't have accepted this as reality as quickly as I did, but I was so excited that I quite frankly didn't give a shit.

Crocus put my breakfast on the table beside the bed and sat down in the nearby chair.

"Thank you." I said as I tucked into the bowl of porridge he had brought me.

"No problem. I'm just glad you're not panicking again." He said with a slight chuckle. 

"You mentioned that there was another girl? Who appeared on the Oro Jackson?" I asked as I ate.

"Yeah, her name was Mia I believe. She said that a woman claiming to be a god had put her there because she thought it'd be interesting. But I guess she wasn't because she was gone a week later, back to her world we can only assume. Though, like I said, she had no idea who we were. Whereas you know I was the doctor on the Oro Jackson. How do you know by the way?"

I took a second to think of my reply, deciding to just tell him the truth of it. "In my world, you're a fictional character in a story called One Piece which centers around a boy who's dream is to become the next Pirate King."

Crocus looked shocked? Confused? Intrigued? I'm not sure, but I chalk up his general calmness to his experience of this world's wierdness. "And who is this boy?"

I feel my face break into a massive smile, "Monkey D. Luffy." I announce, giggling at his face as I knew he recognized the family name. "He's Garp's grandson." I answered before he could ask.

"Garp's grandkid? The next pirate king?" He broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh, that's priceless!"

I laughed too. "I know right! I'm sure you can imagine his fury when he comes home to find Luffy wearing The Hat, declaring that he's going to be Pirate King." 

Crocus cracked up again. "So that's what Shanks did with The Hat." He said as he caught his breath. "I take it you know who gave The Hat to Shanks?" I nodded in response.

There was a moment of silence as I finished the bowl and placed it back on the side table.   
"Thanks for the food." He 

"No problem… uh… What's your name?"

"Oh, sorry, my name's Jodie Smith. First name Jodie." I said, realizing I hadn't actually introduced myself. "22 years old, birthday September 5th, 170cm tall, blood type unknown." I say mimicking Crocus' earlier introduction.

"Nice to meet you I'm Crocus, aged 71…"

"I know, I know." I say waving him off with a chuckle.

"Right, right. Anyways you can't be going around not knowing your blood type. Would you mind if I tested your type?"

"Oh… um… sure, I suppose…" It's not like I didn't trust him, but it's still a bit nerve racking to have a relative stranger take your blood in an unprofessional setting like this.

"Just wait there, this'll only take a second." He got up and left to grab his testing kit.

He came back not five minutes later, gestured for my arm, which I hesitantly gave, he cleaned my inner elbow and drew a small amount of blood with a needle, placing a clean piece of cloth on the spot to prevent it bleeding. Then put my blood into a weird box. After a few seconds he announces I have type F blood.

A memory surfaces of a scene from the fishman island arc of a transfusion between Luffy and Jimbē that was a rather momentous occasion for human and fishman relations. I guess I'll have to make sure I can't donate to Luffy in that scenario. 

Wait, what was I gonna do? Should I join the Strawhats? I really wanted to, but would that be the best course of action? It's not like I had any particular skills… Nor could I fight… It'd be dangerous and my anxiety and trauma may just lead to me freezing up in battle… 

Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? Of course I'm gonna join the Strawhats! It's basically my dream scenario! Friends, adventure and freedom. Three things I lacked in my old life.

Huh… I was already referring to it as my old life...

Wait, where even was I in terms of the timeline?

I turned to Crocus who was looking at me curiously and considered how to ask. It's not like I could ask if Luffy had a bounty yet, because if he didn't, that told me absolutely nothing as to how long I would have to wait for that to happen. Wait, Luffy set out on his birthday, May 5th!

"Um… what's the date?"

"April 5th." Crocus answers. Okay, so I had a month before Luffy sets out. That should be enough time to prepare. Now I just needed a teacher. I looked Crocus directly in the eyes and steeled myself in my new found conviction to become someone who could keep up with the future Pirate King.

"Crocus, I need your help to learn how to fight." Crocus was startled by my sudden change in demeanor, before he laughed and said,

"Sure, I can help ya learn some basic stuff, but it won't be easy. I'll also give you some first aid training and basic haki training. You'll need it since I assume you plan on joining this Luffy on his journey." He said with a massive grin, which I returned.

"Thank you in advance. Please take care of me." I said with a slight bow of my head.

"Well, I suppose we better get started then." He said with a clap, getting to his feet. "Do you have a preferred weapon you want to learn?" I nodded.

"I've always wanted to learn how to use some sort of polearm. I'm no expert in weapons, but I used to occasionally google medieval weaponry and thought the bec de corbin was really cool."

"Google?"

"Oh, it's a search engine for a massive information database called the internet. Think of it as something like a non-physical library." He nodded, but I could tell he didn't really understand.

"Anyway," he continued, "a bec de corbin's a rather uncommon choice, usually if someone wants a polearm they just go with a spear. We'll probably have to get one special ordered… We could probably get one at a nearby island that has a rather large trade port. Get you some other stuff while we're there."

"Are you sure? I mean wouldn't that all cost a lot?" I asked nervously. Fuck this yoyoing anxiety of mine.

He chuckled, "Consider it my investment in this generation. Besides I know a thing or two about bartering and thievery." 

"Right, of course, pirates." I say with a grin. He shakes his head.

"Retired. Just an old man looking to save some money when he can."

"Right." Just then I heard Laboon's cry outside and remembered that I need to let him know about Brook.

"I need to tell you something about Laboon so you can tell him." Crocus nodded at me to keep going. "About the Rumbar Pirates, it wasn't the crew that left the Grand Line, it was just the captain because he was sick." Crocus was, Shocked? I think, but I continued, "The rest of the crew continued on, until they were killed by another pirate crew. But…" I could feel the tears coming. "But one of them, Brook, is still out there, trapped in the Florian Triangle, drifting alone on their broken ship for fifty years." The story always made my heart ache with the thought of the loneliness Brook must be suffering. "But Luffy will find him and claim him as nakama, and give him the opportunity to keep their promise."

"I see.." Crocus says. "I guess I shall go tell Laboon." He got up and left as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

Speaking of telling people stuff they need to know…. I need to think about what to change. Obviously I want to save Ace and help ASL be reunited, but how much should I change? I'd like to get a letter to the Whitebeards before Teach kills Thatch, hopefully getting rid of one the biggest villains in the series before he becomes dangerous. But who knows what the ripples could be? I could end up losing my advantage of knowing what's to come.

But that would also prevent Marineford, saving the multitude of lives that were lost that day.  
Akainu wouldn't become Fleet Admiral.  
Luffy wouldn't have to suffer through Impel Down and lose 10 years off his lifespan.  
Whitebeard would still be a yonko and all the islands he has under his protection would remain so.  
So many innocents and good people would live.  
Teach would never be able to attack Baltigo.  
Honestly, Teach in general wouldn't happen.

But then again, Buggy, Bon-chan, Ivankov and the rest would still be in Impel Down.  
And… and...  
Actually, that's kinda it for the pros list isn't it? Well, I guess that's my decision made then.   
Jeez, so many decisions being made, usually it takes ages to decide on something as simple as what I want to drink. Maybe being in One Piece has changed me?

I look around the room for paper and pens, finding some on a table next to a small bookcase. Now, how to word the letter? I should be as honest as I can. And I also should make sure Ace meets Luffy in Alabaster. Reunions and all that.

Now I don't really think they'll just believe the letter, but I made sure to include as much information about Teach's murder of Thatch that even if they don't believe it, they should still be able to see the red flags and prevent it.

Then to Sabo, I had to be more vague in case the letter gets intercepted, opting to quote the "Did you know, if you share sake you become brothers" line, telling him he has two brothers who believe him dead, mentioned the treehouse and the manliest hag who watched over them. Of the Gramps who wanted his grandkids to be marines, and any number of vague as shit facts I could think of that wouldn't give anything away to an outsider. Addressing it to the top hat wearing, amnesiac blonde.

After a lot of thought and several drafts of each I felt I had them. Fuck I hate writing letters, emails or otherwise. I'll just get Crocus to tell me they're ok.

I could hear Laboon outside, his cry coloured with loneliness and hope. I took a second to listen to the bittersweet sound.

"I knew I made an interesting choice this time."

The voice startled me, and I looked around frantically trying to find the source of the voice.

"You can't see me because I don't want to be seen. I am the god that brought you here."

"Why?" I asked rather meekly, still looking around the room.

"Because I wanted to. Eternity can be very dull you know, and I happened to take a liking to this story. The first human I tried bringing here was exceedingly boring to watch. The flower man already told you about Mia. I did indeed send her home. This time I decided to pick someone who knew the world. I don't wish to interfere with the journey you choose to take, but to keep things interesting I shall give you 3 items of your choosing. You needn't decide now, and there's no limit to your choices."

"Oh… I… um… that's rather a lot to take in…"

"Very well. I shall speak to you again in a week's time."

As the voice left I felt my body grow heavy. Fucking damnit, again?! Was the only thought I could muster as I felt myself slip into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I, once again, woke up in Crocus's bed. This time knowing where I was, who I was with, and my plan going forward. Even if my plan consisted mostly of train, get stronger, and warn people of events to avoid.

Honestly, I felt like I was already thinking like a Strawhat.

I found Crocus just outside the room, reading the newspaper.

"Anything of note?" I asked.

"Not really. Mihawk's been sighted in Paradise, and some rebellion is gaining traction in Alabasta, but that isn't new."

I take in the information. "Poor Vivi." I say out loud unintentionally.

"Vivi? Like the missing Alabasta princess?" Crocus asked, glancing at me without really looking up from his paper.

"Ah… um… well… yeah…" I say nervously, wanting to tell everything because I can't keep a secret to save my life to be honest, but I also didn't want to give too much away.

Thankfully, Crocus just gives me a knowing look before changing the topic.

"Anyway, it's been a while since Hawk-eyes came to Paradise. Any idea what's up with that?"

I sigh in relief at the change to a topic I can comfortably talk about. "Nope, no idea why he's here. I mean there were theories, but I don't know if it was ever confirmed."

"Oh? So I take it Hawk-eyes is going to meet our young pirate king to be?" He asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Yep. Luffy's first mate is aiming for the title of world's best swordsman. But he's been a big fish in East Blue for too long if you know what I mean."

"Arrogant?"

"Hmm, more like ignorant to the true disparity of power between what he is, and what he needs to be…. I definitely could have worded that better…" I say. "But basically he's going to challenge Mihawk and get one hell of a wake up call."

Crocus looks surprised, "An East Blue rookie challenges Hawk-eyes and comes out of it alive?" He asks in minor disbelief.

"His respect too." I add with a chuckle. "Within the next month, Mihawk's gonna devastate the Kreig Pirate fleet before chasing them into East Blue where he'll meet Zoro."

"Wait… Zoro? As in Pirate Hunter Zoro?"

"Yep, that's the one. Luffy basically like, blackmails him into joining, lest he be executed by a corrupt marine. Wait, that sounds really bad, it's funny I swear." I say adding the last bit in a bit of a panic, hoping I hadn't given Crocus the wrong idea of who Luffy is. But it seems I needn't have worried as he breaks out into laughter.

"That sounds like something Roger would do." He says, mirth evident in his voice. I can't really deny it but, at the same time, something about how Crocus said that sits wrong with me.

"Anyway," I say, eyes landing on the two letters I had written, "I need to send two letters, one to Whitebeard, and one to the Revolutionary Army."

"I can get a letter to Newgate easy enough, but the revolution's gonna be a bit trickier. What is it you need to tell them, if I may?"

I was going to have him check over the letters, but thinking on it more, maybe just the one for the Whitebeards. "Actually I wanted you to check over this one for me. The other is just an attempt at prompting an amnesiac's memory, but I don't think I should share the details of it." Crocus nods and takes the Whitebeard's letter.

I watched his face turn more and more serious as he read it. "One of Newgate's sons is going to murder a brother?! That's… I mean they're one of the most loyal crews! And he'll kill Thatch?!"

I nod solemnly. "Teach has just been using his position as a Whitebeard to search for this fruit. With it, he can steal the devil fruit powers of others, essentially allowing him to wield more than one at a time. I'm sure I don't need to tell you the devastation he could cause with a power like that. I just hope the letter doesn't reach them too late." Crocus looks horrified.

"And if it does?"

"There'll be a war. Teach'll hand in Portgas D. Ace in exchange for becoming a warlord, triggering a war between the Marines and Whitebeard, during this war, Teach'll steal Whitebeard's fruit. I have ideas on how to prevent that even if my letter's too late to save Thatch. But, really I'm just trying to stop a man from breaking a promise he made to his crybaby brother."

Crocus is stunned in shock and anger, opening and closing his mouth like a fish trying to find the words to express his horror at the news. Suddenly, he shoots to his feet. "We haven't a moment to lose. I'll get this letter to Newgate lickety split." He says as he hurries out the front door.

I hope I've made the right choice. I hope it's enough to save Ace.


	4. Chapter 4

Whether it was the right choice or not doesn't matter, for the letter arrived too late.

Ace was burning a path on the deck as he listened to everyone try to convince him that he's not to blame, and that he shouldn't recklessly chase after Teach.

Pfft, what do they know. Teach was in HIS division, so it was HIS responsibility to punish the fucker.

He was angry.

He was responsible.

And he WAS going to hunt down and KILL that traitorous motherfucking.

So he jumped onto Striker and took off to do just that.

Marco wasn't sure what to do. Should he go after Ace? It's not like Ace couldn't take care of himself. And as Teach's division commander it was his right to deal out the VERY deserved punishment. And Marco did want Teach to suffer. But something about all this felt wrong.

He was ripped from his thoughts by a bird perching on his head, dangling a letter in front of his face.

Marco snatched up the letter and, seeing it was addressed to Pops and himself, started reading.

His face fell as he read the contents and raced over to where Pops was overseeing the funeral arrangements for Thatch, taking deep drinks of sake as he did.

"Pops! Someone tried to warn us yoi!"

"What do you mean my son?"

"I just got a letter, dated the day before… Thatch…" Marco went quiet for a moment, remembering his lost brother. No, not lost. Stolen. Stabbed in the back by one they thought was a brother. He cleared his throat and continued, "It warns us to keep an eye on Teach," he spat out the name like it was a bad taste, "because he'll, well, stab Thatch for a fruit he found."

Whitebeard was stunned. Someone knew. Someone knew one of his sons was going to be murdered. And they tried to warn them.

"Do they say who they are or how they knew?"

"No, it just has a p.s. saying 'Your flame-headed brother should meet his crybaby in the country with no rain or princess. I'll be there too.' I can only assume they mean Ace and his little brother yoi."

Whitebeard was deep in thought. "Yes, Ace did talk about his 'crybaby little brother' who would be setting sail soon… As for the country… hmmm."

"It could be Alabasta. The newspaper the other day mentioned how tensions were escalating because there hasn't been any rain, and the princess has been missing for nearly two years yoi."

"We should meet with this mystery person. Marco, I want you to go find Ace, you'll be faster on your own, I don't want him facing Teach alone. I've already lost one son too many." Whitebeard's voice was strong, but those who have known him longest could hear the grief hidden in it. "Then, I want the both of you to head to Alabasta. Speak to this person, figure out their motives. I also want intelligence to find out when we can expect Ace's little brother to be in Alabasta. Take a den-den and report back everyday."

"Understood Pops. No matter what I'll keep my brother safe." He said with a slight bow of his head, before turning on his heel to find a den-den and set intelligence to work.

"Be safe my sons."

A few days later, a certain top-hatted blonde received his own letter, and slipped into a coma.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing the shopping scene was just, really not sparking joy, so I redid the whole chapter several times before deciding to basically skip over it

It only took a couple hours for Crocus and me to get to the trade port he had mentioned.

"Right. Let's get you kitted out eh?" He said, clapping his hands together in excitement.

I was equally excited, if not more so. My first adventure in the world of One Piece! I mean, sure it's just a shopping trip, but it's a shopping trip to get me a fucking WEAPON! 

First stop turned out to be clothes. 'Saving the best till last' bullshit. 

It was rather dull but I ended up coming out of it with these really nice black leather boots with gold trim that stop just below my knee. And a matching leather jacket of course. 

I also got a light cardigan for sun protection and a couple shirts and pants suitable for various weather conditions.

Now onto the weapons!

Crocus took me to a smaller shop, just off the main road. He was in the middle of saying how it's the best weapon smith on the island, when he stopped.

"You know what? Why don't we go get some lunch first? Can't test out weapons on an empty stomach!" He said turning to head back the way we came.

I could tell that he was trying to avoid someone who was currently inside the store. He was not subtle. So obviously I was curious.

Peering cautiously behind Crocus and through the window, I saw who it was he was trying to avoid.

Motherfucking Dracule 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk.

I was so caught up in the excitement of seeing him, that I forgot the potential danger of suddenly approaching the shichibukai.

I was half-way reaching out to Yoru (you don't have to be a sword nerd to see that it's a REALLY nice blade), when a smaller blade was suddenly pressed against my throat.

Panic took over freezing me to the spot. I must've looked pathetic because Mihawk lowered his blade as soon as he saw my face.

"What are you doing child?" I tried to protest being called 'child', but all I managed was a terrified squeak. My brain started running a million miles a minute as I tried to think of all I knew about the man I may or may not have just angered.

"Ah, Mihawk! How's it been? I see you've met my niece. Please excuse her, she's a little… ya know…" Crocus said, intervening on my behalf, which I was thankful for, but he could've done it without the implication that I was mentally ill. Which, like, I know. But hey!

"Crocus." Mihawk said simply, nodding his head in acknowledgement of the new arrival to the situation. "I suggest you keep a closer eye on her." He sheathed the blade he had held to my throat, which I now realized was the necklace one that he would soon use in his duel with Zoro.

"I-I'm sorry." I stammered, my voice beginning to catch up with my brain. Mihawk, swordsman, swords, compliment sword. "It's just that Yoru is such a magnificent blade." The last sentence coming out barely above a whisper.

My words seem to have been the right choice.

"She is beautiful isn't she." He said, pulling Yoru from his back and almost cradling it in front of him.

"Yeah, I don't even know like, anything about swords, and I can tell it's an absolutely magnificent blade."

Mihawk gives me an approving glance. "So I take it you're here to get her a blade then?" He asked, turning to Crocus. Were I not relieved to have his attention off of me I might have been insulted by him asking Crocus instead of me like I was a child.

"Yes, we were thinking a polearm of some sort. She said she liked the idea of a bec de corbin."

"She is standing right here." I muttered under my breath. The two men either didn't hear me or chose to ignore me. Probably the latter to be honest.

"A fine choice. Though it will take quite some training. Will you be able to teach her the basics of armed combat and weapon care? I know you're not… the most knowledgeable… where blades and the like are concerned."

I could scarcely believe what I was hearing, because it sounded like Dracule 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk, best swordsman in the world, was offering to train me in at least the basics. I was about to ask him if that was indeed what he was insinuating, but realized that would be a bit presumptuous of me. Crocus on the other hand, had no such qualms.

"Are you offering to train her yourself?" He asked in an almost disbelieving manner.

"Yes."

It was one single, simple word. Yet it filled me with both great excitement and great dread simultaneously. Hey, I knew he was a tough teacher okay?

"Why?" It was a stupid response that I immediately kicked myself for saying. I should be expressing gratitude or at least asking more tactfully.

Mihawk gave me a look over before he responded. "There's something about you that's intriguing. I sense potential despite your… current demeanor. I also don't really have anything better to do, and I know that this one," he jabbed his thumb toward Crocus, "Is a terrible teacher."

How Mihawk managed to give me probably one of the best compliments I've ever received, while insulting me in the same breath.

"I would be most grateful for your tutelage. Please take care of me." I said, finding my voice once more, giving a deep bow. 

Crocus was sputtering like a Karen that had just been told no. "Excuse me, I'm perfectly capable of teaching her."

Mihawk just looked at him straight faced and raised an eyebrow. Crocus looked away, seemingly embarrassed. I had to know what that was about, but now didn't seem like the time to ask.

"Now, let's get you a weapon." Mihawk said, turning, to the store keeper, who had been pretending not to eavesdrop on our exchange.

An hour later had my bec de corbin, a holder that strapped it across my back, and a training staff.

Best day ever! Or at least, so far.


	6. Chapter 6

His head hurt like a motherfucker, and he would know about horrendous motherfuckers seeing as his dad was one. Not that his mother was worth any more than his father. Both being heartless, uncaring, just all-round shitty humans that are barely worth being called people. And by god, he never thought he'd be happy to remember those shit heads. Because that also meant he remembered his brothers.

"Sabo?" Koala's voice broke through his thoughts. "Here." She passed him some water.

Sabo gulped down the water gratefully. "How long was I out?" Sabo asked.

"Three days. You… you remember don't you?" Koala asked nervously.

"Y...yeah…" Sabo responded, "I remember. I had brothers. Two brothers. We lived in a jungle just outside Goa. Ace… Luffy…" Sabo leaned forward, hands on his head. Then suddenly he sat up straight. "Oh. My. God. I called Garp the Fist gramps!" Koala's eyes grew wide.

"You... what?!" She asked.

"Garp the Fist, hero of the marines. He was like my adoptive grandpa. Because he was Luffy and Ace's gramps."

"Luffy?" A new voice asked. Sabo and Koala turned to the door to see the Dragon had just entered the room. "You knew Luffy and Garp? How?"

"Yeah…" Sabo said, slightly confused. "Luffy and Ace were, no, are my sworn brothers, and Garp's their grandfather, therefore he was mine too. Dragon-san, may I… I mean… how do you know them? Luffy and Garp I mean?"

Dragon took a second to consider how to answer. "I suppose I can trust you…"

"Trust me with what?" Sabo felt like he had an inkling of what Dragon was about to say. Koala was kinda just sitting there absorbing all this new information. Sure, she was a little peeved about being ignored, but she could read the room, and her reading told her that now wasn't the time. She'd just give Sabo an earful about ignoring her later.

"My full name…" Sabo and Koala gave him their fullest attention, knowing that this was very important, and extremely classified information that they were about to be told. "Is Monkey D. Dragon. Monkey D. Garp was my father, and Luffy is… he's my son…"

"You're Luffy's dad?!" Sabo exclaimed at the same time that Koala said, "You have a son?!"

Dragon looked calm, but to Sabo and Koala who had known and worked for the man for a decade knew he was anything but.

"Yes. I'm sure I don't need to explain why I couldn't raise him myself."

"So… should I start calling you dad?" Sabo said with a mischievous grin.

"Please, do not." Sabo and Koala burst out into laughter.

After all that, Sabo needed to rest, and so Dragon left, saying they could talk more about this later if Sabo so wished. 

Now it was just Sabo and Koala left in the room.

"You… are you going to stay with us? The revolution that is… Or are you going to find your brothers?" Koala asked nervously.

"No, I… I've dedicated myself to the cause. And we vowed that we'd live freely, with no regrets. And as long as the tenryuubito are taking people's freedom, I can't live without regrets while they continue to do so. My freedom is my own, and I will use it to fight for the freedom of others."

Koala wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged Sabo tightly. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear. Sabo hugged her back just as tightly. He would have to see his brothers and let them know he was ok, but ultimately, his place was here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get When Will My Life Begin from Tangled stuck in my head, so I wrote a little parody for Jodie...
> 
> Trigger warning for brief description of domestic violence. The conversation that contains it starts with "I know you're not a timid person..." and ends with "Laboon seemed to either hear what I said...."

Seven a.m., the usual morning warm up;  
Start on my forms and repeat 'till Mihawk's appeased;  
Shoulders and back, do lunges, and stretch and reach up;  
Forms again, and by then it's like 7:15;  
And then I'll eat breakfast;  
Maybe a bowl or three;  
I'll add a few new points to my strategy;  
I'll learn to sail and steal;  
And fight and basically;  
Just practice my piratin'!

My main focus, apart from fighting, had been stamina because I knew I was going to be in for a LOT of running, so I started the day with laps up and down the beaches. Mihawk had the bright idea to combine this with my haki training, to kill two birds with one stone, and judging by the bruises he had given me, he could 100% do that if he wanted. It was grueling.

I also swam laps around Laboon, both to keep him company and make sure I can rescue the devil fruit users when necessary.

Laboon and I actually became quite close. He'd wait just outside Crocus's house to sing me a tune in the mornings, which I joined in on. It was great fun. 

He'd also splash Mihawk when he felt the swordsman was being too harsh. It was hilarious seeing the usually calm and collected man get absolutely rekt by the whale.

He'd get pissed and growl "I'm gonna slice you up and make candles from your blubber!" To which Crocus would call out,

"Hawk-eyes no!"

"Hawk-eyes yes!" Would be Mihawk's response.

Okay, I lied. Mihawk didn't really reply with that, but his body language told me he wanted to, okay? Anyway, then he'd just grumble about water in his shoes, and leave to dry off. And Crocus and I would burst out laughing.

The first time it happened really scared me though. I seriously thought Mihawk was going to cut up Laboon, and there was nothing I could do about it. I tried to talk to him, try to get him to calm down, but I'd barely made a peep when he turned to glare at me.

Being on the receiving end of a glare from the man almost sent me into an anxiety attack. But he seemed to sense my distress because he immediately changed his demeanor, apologized for getting angry and left to get changed.

He must have told Crocus about my reaction because he soon came out to me with a hot chocolate and offered an ear if I wanted to talk.

"I know you're not a timid person in general. You're loud spoken and love joking around, but sometimes you'll say something you feel is out of line or me or Hawk-eyes will say something a bit too gruffly and you'll snap shut. I've also seen how you flinch when we raise our voices. I don't want to pry, but being afraid of angering people and yelling can be hazardous as a pirate. You need to make sure you keep your head in a fight."

"Just men…" I mumbled as I gripped my hot chocolate.

"Parden?" Crocus asked, not quite hearing what I said.

"It's just men that frighten me like that."

"Your father?" Crocus asked softly. I shook my head.

"Step dad, or step-dick as I like to refer to him. He was a violent, abusive alcoholic. I used to wake up in the middle of the night to hear him screaming at Mum… Sometimes… sometimes I would hear what was happening a-and think… 'This is it, this is the night he kills her…' and I was like 12, frozen in my bed, listening to this and… and..." I had to pause for a second because I had started crying. Crocus put a blanket around my shoulders and encouraged me to drink some of my hot chocolate, which I gulped down.

"You don't need to say any more if you don't want to." I was grateful.

Laboon seemed to either hear what I'd said, or just sense that I was upset because he started singing Bink's Sake of all songs.

It made me laugh. Being comforted by Bink's Sake by Laboon. I was touched.

"Thank you Laboon." I said smiling at the whale after I was done crying. Crocus helped me stand and nodded at the whale to let him know he did good, and now he had me covered.

Crocus led me inside to the bedroom where I'd been sleeping and, exhausted emotionally and physically, I fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

Neither Mihawk nor Crocus brought the incident up, but they made sure to avoid aiming any anger or aggression away from me. 

God I had hoped that was something I had left behind in my old life. Though I never did take him up on his offer to talk, I just wanted to leave it behind me. I was in a new world, a new life. A new DANGEROUS life. I didn't want to bring any irrelevant trauma into it. Maybe I can talk to the god that brought me here about some sort of emotional block to those memories…

Anyway, the next day, my training routine was back to normal, but Laboon splashed Mihawk again when the man sent me falling on my ass. This time however, I could tell he wasn't really angry, as he was acting more... pouty? I guess you could call it, about the situation. It was odd to see the infamous Dracule 'Hawk-eyes' Mihawk acting so immature, and so it became the new comedic addition to our daily schedule. 

I did ask why Crocus had been trying to avoid Mihawk the day we bumped into, and about the subsequent animosity I witnessed between the two, but he just kinda blew me off with a "It doesn't matter." Mihawk just waved me off.

I did manage to piece together from overheard conversations that Crocus had tried to teach a young swordsman, whose name I never quite managed to catch, only for the man to later receive a crippling injury and retire to East Blue at only 20. And Mihawk had been, friends? With this man, and blamed Crocus for letting the man set out before he was ready.

Then, suddenly, a week had passed. I was stronger and fitter than I'd ever been. I felt SUPER badass! And I apparently had an affinity for observation haki. I could dodge 60% of the pebbles that Mihawk threw at me while I ran, and could tell what he was going to do before he did it in the practice spars (I mean sure, he was moving slowly to make sure I could actually attempt the moves he taught me, but still). 

Armament, not so much… which is to say, no noticeable progress thus far. It was really disheartening, but Mihawk rarely gave me enough time to feel sorry for myself, and kept working me until I dropped.

I was kept so busy, that I had completely forgotten about the god's promise to give me three items. What the fuck am I going to ask for? A fruit devil? If so, what one?   
Some type of music player would be nice. I could share the songs I know with everyone, that would be fun.  
Some books? How would I ask for that as 1 item? And also, which books?  
Or maybe I should choose something more practical? What would be useful, but otherwise impossible to get? I have no idea...


	8. Chapter 8

The god would be speaking to me again soon and I still hadn't decided on the items I wanted from the bored god, but I had some ideas, namely a speaker with access to my music, probably through my phone? And of course a way to charge it. I needed to ask her if I could ask for it as a set, so it would count as 1 thing. 

I also wanted to ask for some of my favourite books, so I could read and share them with my future nakama ~~if I was permitted to join~~ , so I needed to figure out how to get that as 1 thing. Maybe I could ask for my full bookshelf?

Or should I ask for something more practical that wouldn't be easy to get here? 

Then there was the big one. Do I ask for a devil fruit? I wasn't sure if I wanted to lose my ability to swim, as I loved swimming, but if I could get something like Marco's phoenix fruit, well… I mean I've always wanted to fly, plus regeneration so I needn't worry so much about getting hurt! It's like my dream! But Marco already had it, so that wasn't an option.

I tried to think of different mythical creatures that would be cool, but I just kept drawing blanks… 

"Here's your first item." I yelped and fell off the bed and the sudden words. I looked around and saw a box in the foot of my bed. 

"But I haven't asked for anything yet?" I said confused.

"I was getting annoyed at your indecision. So I read your mind and chose your first item for you." I nodded to indicate my understanding, though it was awkward nodding at someone you can't see.

I stood up, rubbing my butt where I'd landed when I fell off the bed, and moved to open the box.

Inside was a speaker, with a screen, kinda like a mix between an ipod and a stereo, and a small solar panel. I turned it on to see that it had like a 1000 songs saved on it.

"Just what you wanted right?" I could hear the smirk in the god's voice. 

"Yeah, now I can share my favourite songs!" I said excitedly as I hit shuffle.

In the End by Linkin Park starts playing.

Well shit! That's not fucking omimous at all!

"Ah… Let's ignore that. Next." 

Mr. Brightside by The Killers. A bop but irrelevant to the situation.

Hey, Soul Sister by Train. Again bop but irrelevant.

Sweet Dreams by Eurythmics. I could make that work, but not quite what I was feeling.

Sora ni Utaeba. Lol, wrong anime.

Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. Well now I just wanted to get back to my training….

The Greatest by Sia. Perfect. Clearly my adventure is destined for greatness if this is the first song that plays when I hit shuffle.

"But…" the god started.

"Shhhhhh. It's the first one." 

"Ok… Anyway… Your next item?"

I want something that'll help. What if I got something as a gift for someone? Something that I can't obtain… "Hmmm, do I have to get the item now?" I ask, trying to figure out what my request limits are.

"No."

"Can the item appear to someone else?" 

"I suppose I can do that…"

"Hmmm, what about an item from the past? One that was destroyed?" 

"Depends. I'll only do it if I think the result will be interesting."

Hmm, something someone lost… something I could give them to lessen their grief… "Oh!" The god will forever vehemently deny that my outburst in that moment startled her.

"What about people?" I ask, mind going a hundred kilometers an hour, "What if I ask for someone from the past, who died, and have them appear somewhere, where they won't, ya know, die?"

"Hmmm, that's a lot to ask for… I'll allow it, but it'll count as two items, I will only bring them to you, and it must be someone who people won't notice vanishing into thin air."

"So only someone who died without anyone to witness it?"

"Correct."

Hmm. Who could I save? Luffy's biggest loss hasn't happened yet (read: won't happen). Maybe Kuina? I'm pretty sure she had been found after she had passed…

Who else could I choose? Bellemere and Olivia died in front of their daughters, Sora and Banchina would have had doctors witness their passing, Hiluluk went out in a literal bang (I winced at my own wording)... I don't think anyone on the crew lost someone important without witnesses, except Zoro with Kuina.

But Zoro, I felt, had long since come to terms with Kuina's death. Even if he still mourned her. And she was only a child when it happened, which was really unfair. And she had so much potential, I could have her brought here, and she could go with Mihawk, who'd be able to care for her, if I could convince him to take her in… 

Ok, I'll probably have to go with Kuina, but was there anyone else I could pick? What about friends outside the crew…? 

Torao! He lost everyone, at such a young age. I couldn't give him Cora-san, but what about Lami? She died in a burning closet for fucks sake, there's no way anyone saw her pass. And I know the whole "D's always die with a smile" thing is still technically only a theory, but it's a theory I stand by and there's no way Lami could have been smiling in that closet. I could bring her to me at Saboady, give her straight to Law, who would fix her!

Ok, so Kuina or Lami? God I feel horrible! Weighing the lives of two innocent little girls like this… I wish I could save both, no, scratch that, I wish I could save everyones loved ones! But the god had set her terms.

I suppose I should limit myself to those actually on the crew… Meaning Kuina… But now that I've thought of Lami I can't get the idea out of my head… How could I choose?!

"I can hear your turmoil. Perhaps I should, once again, choose for you? That is if this is your final decision. To bring back either Kuina or Lami."

"I suppose it is. I can't think of anyone else, and frankly, I don't want to. Even just this choice is making me freak the fuck out! I don't know what to choose. But now that I know I can bring forth someone, I can't not do that! I want to give the choice over to you, but I also feel like this choice is too important for me to just pass off to someone else."

"I see. Well, I am now going to take the choice from you. It'll be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I haven't decided yet...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would've got this done sooner, but my boyfriend got me animal crossing so... yeah...

Marco had been following Ace's vivre card for a few days when he finally spotted the tell tale flair of Striker. Relieved to finally having caught up to his hot-headed brother, Marco sped up and landed, perched in full pheonix form, on Striker's tiny, folded up sail.

"Ace" Was all the bird had to say to get the other's attention.

Predictably, Ace startled violently at the sudden voice just behind him, barely managing to keep himself up-right as the sudden loss of acceleration nearly capsized the small boat.

"What the fuck?! Marco!?" Ace yelled, as he turned and noticed who it was. "I'm not going back, if that's what you're here to ask. Teach was in my…"

"We can play the blame game all day, but it won't change the fact that the party responsible for Th… for Thatch is Teach, and Teach alone. But that's not why I'm here." Marco had moved from his perch to sit, in human form, in front of Ace.

"Then why…"

"We received a letter after you left. Someone had tried to warn us about the traitor, but, clearly they didn't make it in time yoi."

"Warn us?! You mean some bastard knew this would happen?! And all they did was send a fucking letter?!"

"Ace, calm down yoi." Marco said, placing a hand on Ace's shoulder and moving him to sit.

Normally such an action would have only angered Ace further, but he wasn't really angry, he was sad, mourning a friend and brother.

"We have no idea who this mystery letter writer is, yoi. The only clue we have is that they said they'll be at 'the land without rain or princess with your flame-head's crybaby,' yoi." Marco said, paraphrasing the letter.

"Flame-head's crybaby? You mean Luffy?"

"That's what we thought too, yoi. And we guess that the land without rain or princess means Alabasta. Do you know when he'd reach there?"

"I mean, Luffy sets sail on May 5th, and there's no way to know for sure which route he'd…. Shit! What if the bastard kidnapped him?! We have to hurry! Luffy could be in trouble!" Ace moved to get Striker moving again at top speed, before Marco interrupted his actions with another hand on his shoulder.

"That is a very worrying possibility, but we don't know for certain. The way this person wrote made it seem like they're friends of your brother. They must know him well considering they know of your connection, and that you called him a crybaby. Does anyone come to mind? Maybe it's someone you know?"

"No… I don't think so… I mean the only one who'd be able to get a letter to Pops, and is close to us would be Gramps… Or maybe Shanks?..." Ace replied, deep in thought.

Marco pulled out a copy of the letter, and scanned it before passing it to Ace. "I doubt either Garp or Shanks would have written a letter like this. Is there anyone else you can think of?"

Ace read over the letter, his grip crinkling the edges as he read this mystery person describe Teach actions. Then holding it closer and he read, and considered the post script.

"Yeah… no way this was Gramps or Shanks… too cryptic, and not either of their styles… I can't think of anyone I know who could be behind this." Ace said, passing the note back to Marco before regaining his previous protective anger. "It has to be a kidnapper. Luffy's too chaotic to have already picked a route through paradise. Clearly it's someone who wants something from Pops... Hey, isn't Crocodile in Alabasta? Something this sketchy, it has to be that bastard!"

Marco still hadn't released Ace's shoulder, and had added his other hand to the effort of stopping Ace from taking off before they had finished this discussion. "It's certainly possible, he does have an information network that could have gathered these details and he is currently based in Alabasta, and he has motive to try and blackmail Pops through one of his sons. But it doesn't make sense for him to try to save Thatch, then squander any leverage the action gained him by kidnapping a commander's little brother. It just seems too inconsistent. And either way it'll take us like a month to reach Alabasta from here, so let's just report back to Pops, see what they have to say and plan from there, ok?" 

Marco tentatively released Ace as he finished his piece. Ace huffed impatiently, but knew that maybe Pops had some information that could help… Urgh, but he'd need to apologise for leaving the way he did… His hunt for Teach had thus far only told him the traitor was heading for Paradise, which was also where they needed to go to meet this letter writer. For a second his mind thought maybe Teach had something to do with the letter but he instantly dismissed the idiotic thought.

Ace scratched at his head in frustration. Too many things! He needed to hunt down Teach, but he also needed to make sure Luffy was ok! Argh! He needed to hit something!

Marco got the den den mushi out and had dialed the Moby Dick while Ace freaked out.

"Gyacha. Marco?" Haruta's voice said through the snail.

"Haruta yoi. I finally caught up with Ace yoi."

"He have any ideas who our mystery person could be?"

"He can't think of anyone who'd be privy to the necessary details and have good intentions…."

As Marco relayed the conversation between him and Ace, Ace was re-strapping down his supplies, having noticed that the previous near-capsizing had shaken some of the bindings loose. And he needed something menial to clear his head before he did something rash and reckless, as is his usual reaction. But this time his recklessness was being torn in two directions, so he had a bit more where-with-all to force himself to calm down a smidge. Which meant he'd let Marco finish the call before he took off to find Luffy.

Obviously making sure Luffy is safe overrules revenge, no matter how deserving.

"Well, Ace said Luffy's supposed to set sail on May 5th from Dawn yoi."

"That'd put his arrival at Alabasta around mid-June, assuming we aren't looking at a kidnapping…"

"I'm calling Gramps."

"Ok Ace, yoi." 

.

.

.

"Wait! You are going to intentionally call Garp?" Marco was stunned. Then again, Garp, for all his crazy Garpness, did care about his grandsons.

"He's probably most able to quickly check on Luffy." Ace said with a shrug as if he hadn't just volunteered to intentionally call Garp the bloody Fist.

"I get that yoi. I'm just surprised you suggested it."

"Needs must, and I must ensure my brother's safety."

Marco gave a nod of understanding. "Haruta yoi? Can you call Garp to have him check the safety of Luffy?" Ace made to grab the speaker.

"What the fuck Marco? I said I would call! This is my business!"

"Ace. We're family. That means your brother is also family. That makes it all of our business."

Ace, although he had been getting better in the few years he'd been with the Whitebeards, but the level of conviction and caring in Marco's voice when he declared that still floored Ace, leaving him speechless.

"Besides," Marco continued, "He's probably out of our den den's range. The one on the Moby has a better chance of getting through."

"Umm…. Marco?..." Haruta said hesitantly through the snail, "Garp the Fist? Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately yes. He could give us more info on Luffy's current situation, like whether he's been kidnapped or not. Besides, do you want to be the one to tell him we knew something might be wrong with his grandson, and didn't inform him?"

Everyone in the call shuddered in fear. Then Ace gave Haruta his Gramps' number.

"Very well then. I… guess I'm going to call Garp…. I'll, um… I'll call you guys back in a few."

"Good luck." Ace and Marco said in sync as Haruta hung up.

"Vice-admiral Garp's den den mushi. Who is this?" A marine who had been placed on Garp watch answered.

Haruta just about died then and there. Of course a random HQ marine answered! Fuck! What does he say now? He can't admit to being Haruta of the Whitebeard Pirates!

So he hung up. 

Twenty minutes later he tried again.

"Vice-admiral Garp speaking. Who is this?"

Haruta would have sighed in relief that the intended person had answered, but then again, the intended person was Garp, so….

"Garp. We have reason to believe that your grandson, Luffy, may be in danger."

"Who the hell is this and how do you know about my grandson?!" Garp responded furiously.

Haruta looked at Pops, who was overseeing the call. Pops motioned for Haruta to pass over the speaker.

"Garp."

"Newgate. What the hell is this?"

"We received a letter from an unnamed sender, who had some information for us that an outsider shouldn't have. At the end of said letter, they stated that they'll be with Ace's brother in Alabasta. Ace thinks there's a possibility that whoever sent the letter may have kidnapped his brother, your grandson, Luffy."

"What information?"

"Not important. Ace just wanted to fill you in incase Luffy truly is in danger. He can't checkon his brother in a timely manner. That is all."

Garp sputtered protests as Whitebeard hung up on him. 

Garp tried to immediately call back, but the Whitebeards had been using a white den den mushi for security.

"Shit." Garp cursed. 

"Senny!" Garp stuck his head into Sengoku's office as he left, "I'm taking my vacation a few weeks early!" He didn't stick around to hear Sengoku's protests. He had a grandson to check on.


	10. Chapter 10

"Lami!" I swear I could hear the smirk in the deity's voice as I gave an answer.

"Trafalgar D. Water Lami it is then."

Anxious energy pulsing through my veins had me pacing the room as I realized a decision had been made… by me… fuuuuuuck… God poor Kuina… 

No, not thinking about that. She died from an accident. Tragic but ultimately not unfair. Just is. Not fair nor unfair. Just unfortunate.

Lami though; she was killed. Poisoned and burned by those who were meant to protect her. Tragic and unfair. 

A life stolen versus a life that ended…

Fuuuuuuck….. I hate this. I need to think of something else. Trying to justify my own choice to myself isn't helpful, it's just causing my guts to wring themselves.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor at that rate." I snapped back to reality at the god's words.

"Right… right… focus… Now I need to figure where and when to summon her… She's sick and dying after all. It needs to be with Law there. Only the Ope Ope no mi can cure her… but Saboady is soooo far away… and I have no idea if I'll even get the chance to hand her to him… plus if he has her on board he wouldn't risk being anywhere near Marineford. I mean… what if I can't stop the war?! Law's the only reason Luffy survived his ordeal there! I can't risk that…."

"Stop!" I flinched at the command. "You're mumbling and rambling and your thoughts are going a mile a minute. Just stop!"

"Ah… right… yes… sorry…" I responded meekly.

"Besides, it's not really that difficult. If you can't go to Trafalgar…" the god said, prompting me to finish the thought.

"Get him to come to me… Of course! But how?..."

Hmmm…. Crocus might know… "I'll ask him." I said out loud as I turned to leave the bedroom to ask Crocus.

"Hold up," The deity said, "I can't stay much longer, and I cannot speak with you again. It takes way too much energy, and could harm the very fabric of reality if I just keep popping in and out."

"But you said…"

"Yes yes I can still gift you poor Lami at a later date, but if you don't give me a definitive time and place now, I need to give a summoning item of sorts. Something that can call her to you without me needing to be there." As I heard the god say this, a small box appeared on my pillow. "Take this, and when the time comes, place this on a surface and say 'Trafalgar D. Water Lami appear' and she shall appear in its' place."

I opened the box to find a plain, silver locket. Trying to open it gave no results.

"It doesn't open, and it can't be destroyed. Just remember the phase, I made it nice and simple so you won't forget it."

"Thank you." I said, clutching the locket.

"I must go now, I won't interfere any further. I look forward to the story you shall create."

And with that I heard an audible pop which indicated the god leaving. Honestly kind of an anticlimactic sound…

"Crocus?" I called as I moved to the kitchen, where the man had just finished making himself a sandwich.

"Mh?" He questioned through a mouthful of blt.

"Any chance you can get a letter to Trafalgar Law of the Heart Pirates?"

"That surgeon rookie who recently entered from North Blue?"

I nodded. "I know he's a slippery one, what with his submarine, but I have something to give him."  
I  
"I have no idea where to start with that one. I could only get those letters to Newgate and the revolutionaries because I know someone who knew where they were." 

"I mean I could wait until all this gens rookies arrive at Saboady… but I'd like to get this to him sooner rather than later and that could take months…"

"We could try a covert message in the news coo? Get him to meet somewhere?"

"Yeah, but I don't know what to say…. How well known is the incident of Flevence?"

"Flevence?"

"The City of White? Burned to the ground after an 'outbreak' of amber lead syndrome about a decade ago?"

Crocus thought for a second. "I think I recall something like that happening…"

"Well I guess that answers my question… But no… anything too explicit about Flevence and the Government will catch on… Anything too explicit about what happened after and Doflamingo will catch on…"

"What will Doflamingo catch on to?" Shit! I hadn't even noticed Mihawk enter and jumped a mile when he spoke up.

"Oh… um… I…"

"She needs to get a message to Trafalgar Law." Crocus answered in my stead. "Though I have no idea why Doflamingo matters?" He inquired, turning back to me.

"Oh… Um… I don't think it's really my place to tell… but I guess suffice to say Law kinda… how to put it..." 

"He's on Doflamingo's black list or something?"

"Yeah… Let's put it like that. And any attempt to get Law's attention, may catch Mingo's…" Crocus stifled a chuckle at the nickname.

"Donquixote Doflamingo is a clever man with informants just about everywhere. If he's looking for this Trafalgar Law, then I wouldn't use a news coo message." Mihawk stated plainly.

"But I don't know how else to contact him! I don't want to wait until Saboady to give him his sister!"

"What do you mean 'give him his sister'? Did you kidnap her?" Crocus asked incredulously.

I gave Crocus a look that said "of course I fucking didn't", before saying, "I… I'd rather not say…" 

The two men before me noticed me fiddling with a never before seen locket around my neck, but had the foresight not to mention it. Probably assumed it's a memento of her or something I guess…

"I could send a message to Ray, perhaps Shakky can contact him?" I cast a nervous glance at Mihawk at the mention of the former Roger Pirate first mate, but only got a wave of "don't worry about it" from Crocus.

"Please. If she could have him meet us at Drum, I think that'd be the safest for her."

"Drum?"

"I can't be fucked explaining. I've been wired for the past hour or so over thinking about this, and a plan has been made. So if you two don't mind, I'm gonna take a nap." With that I turned back to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed, hitting shuffle on the stereo as I did.

Good Time by Owl City

God, I hope it will be...


	11. Chapter 11

"Captain!" Bepo called as he made his way through the submarine to Law's quarters, "Letter for you Captain!"

"Letter? From who?" Law asked as he opened his door.

"Don't know, I didn't open it. Sorry." Law waved off his friend's apology and took the letter.

Bepo had no idea what the contents of the letter could be, and the mixture of anger, grief, fear, and nigh imperceivable hope didn't really help.

When Law looked back up at his navigator, his first mate, his best friend, Bepo could see the unfocused look in his dark, tired eyes, that indicated the man was about to… Law's legs gave out from under him, and Bepo was there to catch his captain. 

After laying Law down and calling Sachi and Penguin to keep an eye on him, Bepo picked up the letter from where it had fallen onto the ground.

His eyes widened as he read. He was the only one who Law had told his whole story to, so he understood the magnitude of what this letter was saying. Obviously it had to be fake, a trap or something set up by Doflamingo. But then Bepo remembered that small glimmer of hope he saw in his captain's eyes…

With Captain indisposed, he made an executive decision as first mate to go and investigate the claims in the letter.

Bepo rarely if ever actually exercised his authority as first mate, so everyone snapped into gear the instant he called over the speaker system to get the crew to haul ass. 

He made his way to the bridge and pulled out the eternal pose that was with the letter.

"Destination?" Asked Ikakku as she saw Bepo enter. She was of course concerned about her crewmate's uncharacteristic seriousness, but could tell that now was not the time to ask.

Bepo stepped up to the wheel and placed the pose. "Drum. Asap."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter one but I just wanted to get something out today as 
> 
> It's my birthday!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sry 4 nother short one, but wateva

"Gaahhh!" I fell on my ass yet again as yet another training stick landed broken on the ground before me. Frustration, bruising and exhaustion causing my eyes to fill with tears I was determined to not let fall.

"Again." Was all Mihawk said as he tossed me another stick and waited for me to stand back up.

While I had managed to unlock and somewhat hone my observation haki in prediction and emotion areas, armament was just not happening. Until now I had been able to ignore my feelings of failure at this, but it was a week before Luffy set sail, and Mihawk would be leaving any day now.

I tried to stand back up but was simply unable to muster the strength. I had been going non-stop for three weeks. Constant training. I was bruised, battered and exhausted. Frustrated at my inability to even unlock a skill that was necessary for my continued survival in the world that I was plunging myself head first into. 

My throat closed up, my chest painfully hollow, and my limbs too weak to move despite my arms wanting to punch a hole in the ground in front of me. And tears fell. I felt useless, worthless, Like I was a failure. 

I had never been able to handle failure well. I was that student that never studied but got straight A's. Anything I wasn't immediately good at, I dropped. As school gradually got harder and my grades started slipping, I tried to learn how to study. But I never saw the difference. Whether I tried to study or not, the result was the same, so I quit trying. I mean why bother trying if you don't get better results for it? 

The high of Mihawk telling me I had potential had carried me through the doubts until I unlocked my observation haki.

Then it was the high of having unlocked and steadily honing my observation haki.

But now? Now those doubts and feelings of failure were right there. And I wanted to quit, like I always did when the going gets tough.

"Stand." I heard Mihawk say, in a soft yet commanding voice.

"I… I can't." I said through my tears. I wanted to, I really did, but I couldn't. 

Or did I? If I really wanted to stand I would be able to, right? 

I hadn't given up! I can't give up yet!

But I already had, hadn't I? I'd already accepted that this was just something I couldn't do. This was my limit.

Sorrow seeped deep into my being, along with a sense of peace at accepting that this was simply as far as I go. I just wasn't good enough.

My body was racked with feelings of failure, self-hate and depressing acceptance.

Suddenly I felt some water splash on me and I knew that Laboon had come to my defence from Mihawk again.

But it wasn't Mihawk's fault. It was mine…

A deep cry vibrated through my body, interrupting my thoughts, and I looked up at Laboon.

He was looking at me. In and through me. I could feel a feeling of inadequacy, guilt, failure, and deep, deep loneliness. But not mine.

It took me a second, but I realised that it was Laboon's.

I felt a sense of comradery. And fresh tears started, but I knew I wasn't alone.

I pounded the ground as hard as I could. Actually as hard as I could, not holding back to avoid damage like I had always done before when I broke down. I could feel the bands that were constricting around my chest begin to break. I actually began feeling better. I wasn't holding back. 

I wasn't holding back!

I was upset, and expressing it to its full extent instead of raining myself in to avoid damaging my surroundings or worry those around me.

I felt…. I felt…. 

Freedom!

Freedom to be upset and breakdown without worry, free to cry and rage, free to finally fucking FEEL! 

I felt everything that I had been bottling up from my old life come up. My angers, my frustrations, my loneliness, my failures, my guilt, my grief, all of it was being purged as I cried and screamed and flailed.

* * *

Crocus laughed as Mihawk stomped through the kitchen to change out of his, once again, wet clothes. He only paused when he realized that Mihawk wasn't pouting like usual. Then he turned to look out the door to see what had happened.

He was greeted by a view of Jodie having a full-on emotional breakdown with Laboon.

He was about to go check on her when Mihawk placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"She needs this." Was all he said before pouring himself a glass of wine and sitting in the armchair in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I using my fic to vent about my depression and anxiety?
> 
> Perhaps...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter so soon in my fic? It's more likely than you think

It took a couple hours, but Jodie eventually passed out having finally exhausted herself.

Crocus gathered her in his arms and laid her in the bed, before joining Mihawk.

"Did you feel that too?" Mihawk asks as he takes a sip of wine.

Crocus nodded. "Conqueror's haki.”

“I knew there was something about her, like she had been holding herself back from her true potential. Conqueror’s though… That’s surprising.”

“I mean not really considering…” Crocus cut himself off when he realized what he had been about to say.

“Considering what?” Mihawk asked, giving Crocus a stare that would intimidate lesser folk.

“I... I mean… Well, it’s not really my secret to tell. You’ll have to ask her when she recovers.”

“I guess I will.” Mihawk responded with an appraising gaze, before taking another sip of wine.

“Come now, don’t give me that Mihawk. I know when you’re sulking.” Crocus poured him another glass of red.

“I don’t sulk.” Mihawk responded shortly, to which Crocus burst out laughing.

“Sure you don’t.”

“So I take it she’s not actually your niece then?”

“No, she’s not. I don’t know her family. Because of reasons you’ll have to ask her, she simply appeared on my doorstep one day.”

“Well well well, that is most intriguing.”

“Indeed she is.. She’ll do great things.”

“You know, I’ve never asked. What exactly is it that she plans to do?”

“She plans to join the crew of the future pirate king.” Crocus answered, giving Mihawk a knowing look.

“Then we must do our best to prepare her for that, mustn’t we?” Mihawk took another drink from his glass of wine as Crocus poured himself one.

“That is the plan.” 

* * *

My head hurt like a bitch, my limbs ached and my joints were stiff. And yet, this was the best I had felt in like, ever.

Clutching my head I sat up and was greeted by a glass of water which I greedily gulped down.

“Easy there.” I looked up and saw Crocus giving me a look that was a mix of relief and worry, if that were possible. He then took the glass from me and refilled it, passing it to me with two pills. “For the headache.” was all he said.

I took the pills and downed the second glass of water.

“Thanks.” I said, passing him the now empty glass. “What happened?” I asked, unsure how I had ended up in bed.

“What do you remember?” I started at the second voice, realizing Mihawk had just entered the room.

I thought back. “We were training. You’d broken yet another stick, and I fell. Then… Oh my god!” I felt my cheeks heat up as I remembered my breakdown. Fuck that’s so embarrasing! I covered my face with my hands in embarrassment.

“I take it, you remember?” I heard one of the men ask. I nodded without removing my hands.

“It’s ok. It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Crocus said as he sat down on the bed next to me and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I slowly removed my hands from my face to look at him. “That must’ve been building for sometime. It’s good that you finally let it out.”

I stared down at my hands. I knew that. Logically, I knew that it was ok, that it was good that I had broken down like that. Hell, I could feel how good it had been for me. Emotionally, I was light as a feather. “Thank you.” was all I managed to stammer out before tears started pouring from my eyes once more, but this time it was because I was happy, because I felt so relieved and so safe, like I was finally able to perhaps move forward and fully express myself without fear.

Freedom. This is what freedom means to me. Freedom to feel. This is what I had been yearning for in my past life. And perhaps that was partially why I was so ready to accept this strange turn of events.

I looked up at Crocus and Mihawk, and through my tears gave them the biggest smile I think I had ever given. Crocus returned with a caring smile of his own, patting me once more on the shoulder, before getting up. “I’ll cook up a big breakfast. How’s scrambled eggs, bacon and sausages sound?” I began salivating at the thought.

“Pancakes too?” I asked eagerly, pausing to blow my nose on my sleeve. I’d have to shower soon anyway.

“Sure.” Crocus chortled. I looked over at Mihawk and could see a small smile in the corner of his mouth, which disappeared when he realised I was looking at him.

“I saw that Mihawk.” I said teasingly. I saw the faintest tinges of a blush on his cheeks.

“Saw what?” he asked, looking away, definitely NOT pouting. Crocus guffawed as he went to get started on the food.

I stretched my arms above my head, feeling my joints loosen up. “Welp. Guess I had better shower before the food’s done.” Mihawk took that as his queue to leave.

Having a nice warm shower was heavenly on my bruised and exhausted body. If it weren’t for the smell of cooking food I may have never left it. I took a second to look at myself in the mirror before I got dressed. Like really looked. I was surprised, not that I should’ve been really, to see how muscular I had become. I still had a bit of a double chin and round face, which I inherited from my mother, but I was otherwise, how you saw… fucking shredded. Like do you even lift bro? Yes. Yes I do…

I got dressed and sat at the breakfast table just as Crocus was serving. I felt absolutely famished as I began to tuck into my meal. And god it was so good. Not like the best cooking in the world, technically it was kinda meh, but it REALLY hit the spot.

After all the plates were empty, Crocus took them and placed them in the sink as Mihawk leaned forward and looked at me with a rather intense curiosity, which had my attention immediately.

“There is one thing we need to discuss.” I could feel my anxiety begin to creep up. It must’ve shown on my face because Crocus, who had just sat down to my side (Mihawk was face-on), quickly added,

“It’s nothing bad.” 

“Okay,” I said almost cautiously as what little anxiety that had emerged was replaced with curiosity.

“During your... umm… you know…” I nodded, Crocus cleared his throat and continued, “Yes… Well… During that, you released Conqueror’s haki.”

“I… what?..” I replied rather dumbly as my brain seemed to short circuit at this information.

“Conqueror’s Haki. Emperor’s. King’s. Haoshoku. Whatever you want to call it. You have it.” Mihawk stated simply.

“I, as in me, have Conqueror’s haki? You’re sure?”

“Yes.” Crocus said, and Mihawk nodded in affirmation.

“But.. but how? I mean I’m not even from here! Isn’t it like, inherited or something?”

“What do you mean, ‘not from here’?” Mihawk asked, interrupting whatever Crocus was about to say.

“Oh, right, I never told you. I’m from a different universe.” Mihawk looked to Crocus for confirmation. “Yeah… A deity of some sort kinda just dropped me here because they were, and I quote, ‘bored’.”

“Right.” Mihawk responded, taking a second to absorb the information.

“And to answer your question, we don’t actually know if Conqueror’s is hereditary or not, so I can’t actually answer that question.” Crocus picked up from where Mihawk had interrupted him.

“Hold up. I’m still curious about that.” Mihawk said.

“One minute." I said to Mihawk, before turning back to Crocus. "Yeah, but there's like, trends right. I mean Roger had it and so does Ace."

"Ace?" Crocus questioned.

FUCK!

I immediately covered my mouth with my hands, horrified at what I'd just let slip.

FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!

"Forget I said that. Umm… Mihawk… uhh… what did you wanna know? About my world that… uhh… is…" I said in a panic trying to change the topic from my massive blunder.

"Do you mean Portgas D. Ace?" Crocus asked me.

"Pfft, what? No… Port-who?" I replied very unconvincingly. "So Mihawk, whole ass other universe. Ask away."

"Is Portgas D. Ace Captain Roger's son?"

I felt my throat close up, as I turned to look at Crocus. Panic must've been clear on my face, but it apparently still gave Crocus his answer because the man sagged down in his chair, a look of relief and grief on his face.

"So there was a brat… and he made it…"

"No! I was talking about someone else! Please. Please forget this conversation." I begged.

"Apologies, I must've zoned out. What were we talking about again?" Mihawk said, giving me a small nod when I looked at him gratefully. "Ah yes, your home. What was it like?"

"Rather dull to be honest." I confessed, turning my brain to try to focus subject change rather than my stupid fucking…. Right. Home… "It's… hmmm…."

"Simpler question then. Any family?" Mihawk asked.

"A mum and a younger sister. My little sister was honestly a huge spoiled brat. Always demanding Mum get her this or that, and usually getting it only because it was the only way to get her to shut up. But, you know, I still love her. She's my little sister after all. She just turned 14." I said, thinking fondly of my family. I wonder how they're doing...

"That's quite an age gap between you and your sister." Crocus said, coming out of his own thoughts and into the conversation. I merely nodded in response.

Mihawk must've picked up that this was broaching on sensitive territory because he asked, "So how do you know so much about here?"

"There's a story in her world about us, or more specifically the next Pirate King and his journey." Crocus answered in my stead.

"I see. So does that mean you have knowledge of things yet to come?"

I took a second to ponder whether I should answer him. I mean Mihawk wouldn't turn me into the World Government right? Fuck. Had I already told him too much? I mean I know I had. That stupid fucking blunder. God I am such a loose lipped dumbass.

"Forgive me. You need not answer. I understand how such things may bring unwanted attention." The way Mihawk said that made me think he already knew the answer, and understood how dangerous that could be if too many people knew.

"Thank you for understanding." I said.

"And don't worry, I've grown quite fond of you. It'll be interesting to see how far you go. It'd be a shame if you were captured, tortured and killed."

I was a mix between squealing with delight at Mihawk admitting he likes me, laughing at the unintentional Robin impression, and being absolutely fucking horrified because, yes, that is exactly what the world government would do to me. Good lord this world is fucking terrifying.

"I think that's enough for now. Why don't you go start on your daily swimming? Hmm?" I wanted to be insulted by the patronizing tone Crocus had just taken with me, but honestly I was just thankful for the opening to run from this conversation.

* * *

"Can you, at all, teach her basic Conqueror's?" Crocus asked Mihawk after Jodie had left the house.

"No. I take it by you asking that you cannot?"

"Nope. Guess I'm sending Ray-san another letter… He'll at least be able to tell us where to start."


	14. Chapter 14

Garp was stopped to restock just before crossing the Calm Belt into East Blue when he saw a peculiar sight. Mihawk leaving a pub with a girl. The two were talking about something he couldn’t quite hear, then Mihawk scowled and the girl punched Mihawk’s shoulder and laughed. Garp prepared to intervene to stop him from killing the poor kid, but was stunned to see the chronic loner huff and look away, towards the direction Garp was in, and give a small smile. That was until he noticed Garp was right there, and turned, with a hand on the girls shoulder, to walk away.

“Yo, Mihawk!” Garp called as he walked towards the pair. Garp noticed that the girl seemed to almost immediately panic at the sight of him and hesitated in his approach, not wanting to scare the poor kid.

“Vice-admiral.” MIhawk replied simply with a nod, still trying to walk away. But it was actually the girl who spoke next.

“Why are you here?” She asked, voice barely above a whisper, fear evident in her body language.

“Bahaha. Straight to the point, eh? I like you brat.” Garp said, clapping a hand on her shoulder, probably a little too hard as she seemed to nearly fall over, trying to come across as less intimidating… Hopefully...

“Why are you here Garp?” Mihawk asked.

“Oh, just taking a vacation.” He replied, waving off the topic. “What about you? Surprised to see you with company.”

“This is my new student, Jodie.” Mihawk stated simply.

“New student eh? It’s been…”

“You can’t go to Dawn yet.” Jodie interrupted. Garp’s eyes immediately narrowed, immediately suspicious. “I… mean… you’re…”

“You need to stock up right? Crossing the Calm Belt is quite a task.” Mihawk said, cutting off the girl’s stuttering.

“Yeah. That is why I’ve stopped here.”

“How long does it take to cross the Calm Belt?” Jodie asked Mihawk.

“A couple days to a week.” Mihawk answered.

“Why can’t I go to Dawn?” Garp zeroed in on the stranger, and Mihawk stepped in between the two.

“Forgive her. She’s still developing certain communication skills, she didn’t mean anything nefarious.” Mihawk’s response did little to assuage Garp’s suspicions.

An anonymous letter had been sent to Whitebeard, with some sort of information on Luffy’s whereabouts, when the boy should be on Mt Colubo training to be a strong marine unlike his ungrateful older brother who went and became a pirate!

He’s getting off track. An anonymous letter mentioning Luffy, and now this stranger, who his observation told him knew more than she should. Also maybe the fact that she knew he meant Dawn when he said he was going on a vacation.

“Are you the anonymous letter writer?” The girl stopped dead at his words, eyes blown wide in surprise and panic.

“N… no… I’m n-... I mean, who… What?” Jodie’s stuttered response told Garp all he needed to know.

“Where’s my grandson?” he growled. 

“Wh-what? Luffy? He’s still… What?” The girl was clearly confused by his question, which in turn confused him. This was definitely the mysterious letter writer.

“Don’t play dumb. You sent Whitebeard a letter, within which you said you would have Luffy with you in Alabasta.”

“Perhaps we should move this conversation to somewhere more private.” Mihawk said, moving his hand so that his arm was around Jodie. “Perhaps we should talk on your ship?”

Garp nodded sharply and gestured towards the dock, following behind the pair as they made their way to his ship.

* * *

It’s safe to say I was absolutely shitting bricks. Garp was one of the last people I expected to see when Mihawk offered to take me to a nearby island to see if he could get me some real combat to test my skills against.

Not only that, but he had also guessed I was the one who wrote the letter to Whitebeard, which, I didn’t even know why he would know that Whitebeard had even received a letter to begin with. 

I could feel my heart being constricted as my guts threatened to purge itself of the lunch I had just eaten. I may have done a big emotion purge, but that didn’t mean my anxiety was magically cured. 

I’m not ashamed to admit that I let out a small “Eep” as Garp closed the door behind us in what appeared to be his office on the ship.

“Now answer. What is it you plan to do with my grandson?” I took a deep breath and tried to calm my thoughts so I could respond without him thinking I’m lying to him.

“Nothing. And I don’t know why you think I would do something bad to him.” I said the response that I had been repeating in my head in preparation. Breath in one, two, three, out one, two, three.

“Because Ace believes that there’s a possibility that whoever wrote that letter may have also kidnapped Luffy. Now tell me the truth. What is it you plan to do with my grandson and what do you plan to do in Alabasta?”

“She does speak the truth. She doesn’t have any ill intentions towards your grandson.” Mihawk answered for me. 

“Then explain. Newgate didn’t tell me what the letter said, only that you had some information that you shouldn’t have, and that you would have Luffy in Alabasta.”

I took a second to collect my thoughts. Whitebeard had spoken to Garp about the letter, and Ace, probably because he’s overprotective, assumed Luffy might have been kidnapped because I said I’d be with him…

“I Luffy ride with to Alabasta.” Shit, that wasn’t a proper sentence. I cleared my throat. “I plan to ride, er, sail, with Luffy and meet up with Ace in Alabasta.”

“How do you know my grandsons?” Fuck.

“I… I…” I stammered trying to come up with a reasonable response. I wasn’t sure I could trust Garp with the truth. While I knew he kept secrets from the marines about Ace and Luffy and, will, about Coby, he had no reason to stick his neck out for me. Especially if I admit that I plan to sail with Luffy as pirates. Shit. If I say Luffy’s gonna set sail to be a pirate soon then Garp may interfere with the East Blue events. I couldn’t risk Luffy entering the Grandline without someone. Fuck, what do I say here?

“Shanks.” Mihawk said simply.

“That damn Red-Hair! Of course he’s the one behind this!” Garp slammed his fist down on his desk which very nearly completely shattered, which would have sent me into a panic attack if it had not been for Mihawk’s hand on my shoulder. I focused on the relief that Mihawk’s lie gave instead. Breath in one, two, three, out one, two, three.

“Bah! Send you to make sure Luffy sets off as a pirate did he? Well not on my watch! I won’t let another of my grandsons become a criminal!” Garp declared. Honestly this man… 

“Sh-Shanks didn’t send me or anything…” I said, “I just know about Luffy from his stories…” That’d make sense, but how do I know Shanks? 

Through Mihawk obviously! Gah I’m an idiot sometimes.

“Humph… I guess that makes sense…”

“If that’s all, I think we should be leaving now. Come Jodie, we have training to attend to.” Mihawk said, moving to usher me out of the room.

“Now hold on there Mihawk, she still hasn’t told me why I can’t go to Dawn yet.”

“Thought we had covered that. She only meant that crossing the Calm Belt required preparation. I think you can tell that she’s not great at communicating her intentions clearly.”

“Hey…” I say in slight protest to how he keeps referring to me. “I know I suck, but jeez…”

“Bahahaha! I like you brat, even if you are a coward.” I was both pleased that I had managed to get on Garp’s good side, which eased the tension in the room drastically, and allowed me to lower my anxiety quite a bit; and also offended. I’m not a fucking coward! I just have anxiety issues. Completely different!

“Bahaha, if you say so brat.” I would have also been insulted by him calling me brat despite being an adult, but I kinda just accepted that Garp was gonna call me that whether I like it or not...

“I said that out loud didn’t I...” I said facepalming. Mihawk gave what he adamantly denies to be a snicker.

“Well, at the least I believe you don’t mean my grandsons any harm.” 

“Absolutely not, I’d never do anything to cause them harm.” I said to affirm his assessment. Garp simply laughed and hit me on the back.

“You’re a loyal sort, I can tell. What do you say you come be one of my brat’s first nakama! A good marine is only as good as their team after all. You must have potential if Mihawk’s training you!”

“I thank you for the offer to join the marines but I already have plans.” I say with a small bow, trying to reject him without offence.

“Bah! What plans? You gonna join the Whitebeards? That why you wanna meet my other brat in Alabasta?”

“I don’t plan to join the Whitebeards no..” I say, not wanting to give away that I plan to join the yet-to-be-formed Strawhats.

“Then why the letter and planned meet with a crewmate?”

“I wanted to warn them about Teach… Actually, did I warn them in time? You’d know right? Did they stop Teach from killing Thatch?”

“I don’t think your letter made it in time.” Garp said simply in response, and I knew that it hadn’t.

“Damn it! Now Teach has that fucking fruit! Garp! You have to get as many people hunting him as possible! Blackbeard is extremely dangerous! And you have to tell Ace not to hunt him down! He’ll lose! I was just gonna wait to tell him in Alabasta if my letter was late, but the sooner the better! You cannot let him fight Teach! He’ll die!” I basically word vomit at Garp, who was surprised by my outburst of panic and anger and desperation, and of course by my words.

“What do you mean he’ll die? Is Blackbeard really that dangerous?” I nodded grimly in response to Garp’s questions. “How do you know this?”

“Blackbeard is the one that gave Shanks those scars.” I said, running three fingers across my eye where Shanks’ scars are, hoping that Garp will get how dangerous Teach is, and this also keeps Shanks in a position as my info source. (The latter was entirely intentional, and definitely something I thought on the spot with Garp staring me down.)

“I see… I shall warn him.” Garp said seriously. “I’ll also let him know not to worry about Luffy. Otherwise the brat might kill you on sight, bahahahaha.” I paled, I had forgotten that bit during the conversation.

“Please do, I don’t want Ace to unnecessarily think his brother’s in danger. Or to kill me, I quite like living.”

“Bahaha, ok brat. I guess I better let you go now, Mihawk looks ready to cut the ship in half out of boredom.” Garp said, giving me another slap on the back that, this time, sent me face first into the floor. I looked over to Mihawk as I got up who had moved from his position against the wall to give me a tissue.

“Your nose is bleeding.” He said simply in response to my unasked question, which I thanked him for.

“You seem quite fond of her Mihawk. Do I detect, maybe, something else?” Garp said in a teasingly suggestive tone that had me blushing brighter than a tomato.

“I don’t know what you are talking about Garp. She is simply my student, whom I care about the welfare of. Nothing more.” Mihawk said plainly, I looked at him and could tell the question had embarrassed him somewhat, but kept his face straight enough that most people wouldn’t be able to tell.

“Y-yeah.” I said in affirmation, cursing my stutter.

“Bahahahaha. I thought as much, it’s just rare to see you so caring. Bahaha.”

“I’d like to leave now.” I say in a small voice, face still red. I said that but still realised that I needed to make sure Garp did not enter the East Blue for about a fortnight. Luffy’s birthday being next week, and then giving the Strawhat’s about a week to form. Given that crossing the Calm Belt took a couple days to a week, it shouldn’t be too hard to achieve by making sure he warns Ace before heading to Dawn. Which he needed to do anyway as it kept Ace a safe as possible.

“Ok then.” Garp said clapping me, once again, on the back, which I was sure was bruised by now. “You should come with me to warn Ace. He probably won’t listen if it’s just me. Then I can bring you with me when we go make my other brat join the marines! Bahaha.” Well, that's that problem sorted...

“I-I can’t. I have a previous engagement here. Besides, Ace isn’t the only one I need to meet up with in Alabasta, so I must decline your offer.” I said as politely as I could to avoid offending the man.

“Alright then. Now get off my ship. I have a grandson to hunt down!”

And with that, Mihawk and I were ushered off the ship.


	15. Chapter 15

As we were leaving Garp’s ship, one look at Mihawk told me that he was ready to go home, our attempt at getting me some real action for my training was ruined for the day. 

I was a little disappointed but ultimately, I was also ready to go home. Garp was a very exhausting person to be around.

As we were about to get on Mihawk’s ship, a new ship was coming into port. It appeared way too generic to be a major player. In fact I didn’t even recognise the jolly roger. 

Suddenly the ship was sinking and marines from the island were moving to capture the pirates that had bailed overboard.

“You can still join the marines,” Garp yelled as his ship sailed off.

“Aren’t I technically allied with marines for now because I’m currently with you, you know, for like training.” I said, starting out humorously, but tapering off in embarrassment towards the end. 

“No, you’d have to join my crew for that. And I don’t have a crew.” Mihawk said simply not looking at me. 

“You’re not much better at talking to people than I am are you?” I asked, realisation striking me. Apparently Oda did say that Mihawk and Shanks’ relationship was similar to that of Luffy and Law’s.“Is that why you…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh. My. God. You’re the introvert!”

“I’m the… What?”

“You’re the introvert, and Shanks is the extrovert!” I saw a crack appear in Mihawk’s calm, indifferent demeanor. A blush. Mihawk was fucking blushing. I almost felt bad. Almost.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You already said that,”

“Because I don’t.” This may just be the best day ever. Dracule fucking Mihawk, embarressed, blushing and pouting all at once. God that’s actually kinda cute. Not that I had any feelings of the romantic kind for the man. I think and hope. I never really was good at telling the difference between a crush and friendship. Don’t want or need any of that drama. Besides, I’m pretty sure the man’s old enough to be my father. If he, you know, had kids young… Aaanyways...

“Sure, sure whatever you say dude.” I said, patting the taller man on the shoulder. “I’ll drop it. Now let’s get home eh?”

“Yes, let’s.”

* * *

“Fuck!” I exclaimed as yet another stick broke. “I got Observation easy enough, why can’t I get armament!” I threw the broken stick on the ground and sat down with a huff. Something I probably never would have done Before. Fuck being here was so freeing.

“You had a tough home right?” Mihawk asked as he sat down next to me.

“I guess…”

“Perhaps that’s why. You were probably already on the edge of unlocking your Observation, so a little nudge was all it took to push you over that edge.”

“I suppose that makes sense…” A familiar feeling of helplessness that I had more or less grown up with started to creep up my throat and threatened to burst out as tears. But now I had a more constructive, or I guess destructive, way of dealing with that feeling. “Spar?” I asked Mihawk simply as I stood back up and grabbed my polearm. 

My beautiful bec-de-corbin, or crow’s beak in english. A war hammer with a curved spike, shaped like a crow’s beak, hence the name, and a spike on top like a spear. The beak spike had engraved detailing to look like a real crow’s beak. It looked awesome, but it was a pain come maintenance time. The hammer part and top spike also had crow themed detailing, and the entire head of the polearm was made out of a seastone alloy. Seastone was also interwoven down the pole, creating a dark blue swirl down the black wooden pole.

Mihawk nodded and picked up the long sword he had been using during our training once he had determined that I could handle sparing with real weapons (I've always been a fast learner for better or worse). He didn’t use Yoru for that though, and I understood why. My mediocre skills were beneath such a magnificent sword.

We took our positions. I held my polearm across my front with both hands. Using the leverage of the length, I swung it around behind me and up over my head, down towards Mihawk, who parried the blow by hitting my pole with the side of his sword, sliding it down the length a little and flicking it at an angle, away from himself.

I used the momentum from the redirection to slide my hands up the pole and bring the butt around to whack him in the side, which he dodged with ease. Keeping up the momentum, I kept my weapon spinning around me, not spinning with it so as to not turn my back on my opponent, and sliding my hands back down away from the business end.

A lesser fighter would have found themselves impaled on my crow’s beak from that move, but Mihawk ducked under my swing and redirected it upwards, before making his first offensive move of the match, a simple swing at my side.

I brought it around in a diagonal windmill type move, and met Mihawk’s blade with the shaft, at an angle that caused his sword to slide down it to the head. I then twisted my weapon in an attempt to disarm him, but the man simply moved with it, taking control of the twist, and almost disarming me in the process.

I only held onto my weapon because of the finger strength that I had built up over the past three and a half weeks (Seriously thank fuck for this world's rules). And also because Mihawk wasn’t going at full power, for obvious reasons.

We both took a step back, and I positioned to go in for a jab, which was once again dodged, and I brought it back around, aiming low, and could have broken his knees, except this was Mihawk, and he stomped on the head of it, burying the spike in the dirt.

Now I had an idea. It was probably a really stupid idea, but if I pulled it off, it would look super badass.

I adjusted my grip and bent my knees low. I then sprang towards Mihawk, using the polearm like a pole vault, hoping that this wouldn’t break it (it shouldn’t, the things made out of seastone afterall, it’d take a  _ much _ heavier person than me to break off the spear tip doing this), and brought my knee up, nearly kneeing him in the chin. He sidestepped.

With his foot off my weapon, I could use the momentum to bring it up and around once more, aiming to knock his feet out from under him. But from my crouched landing position and wide swing, I had left my back open, and I could sense an attack coming from behind, so I tucked harder and rolled out of the way, twisting my arm so that I didn’t accidentally impale myself.

I sensed Crocus exit the lighthouse, and that he was about to call for lunch, but I couldn’t let that distract me. I had to lift my weapon above my head to block a blow from Mihawk. With my weapon occupied, I spun my leg around from under me, aiming at Mihawk’s ankle.

“Lunch!”

“We’ll stop there for now.” Mihawk said, just taking the kick to his ankle like the pathetic hit it was. “You’re improving, but you still leave yourself far too open. That vaulting move was silly and potentially dangerous to you and harmful to your weapon.” I nodded in acknowledgement, kinda embarrassed, but not dying inside from cringe at myself like I used to. Honestly it was great.

As we all sat around the table, eating the lunch that Crocus had prepared, the topic of my training was brought up.

“Ray-san sent a reply. He said that the most effective way to build Conqueror's haki is through combat or high stress situations. You can also just get a feel for it by meditating and just feeling those around you, like Observation, but you kind of push on their minds instead of just feeling them. And that it’s only truly effective on those who are weaker than you.” Crocus explained.

“Right… I suppose that’ll make more sense in practice...”

“We can try the meditation part after lunch, though I wanted to try something new with your armament. I didn’t want to do it as it might have been detrimental to your mental progress."

"You're talking about whacking me over the head aren't you…" I said with a sense of dread. 

"Unfortunately so. Though I was going to aim more for your arms than your head." Mihawk responded with a note of humor.

"You should do that first I think. Armament will probably be more useful this early in your journey. Plus, there's not much that Mihawk or I can actually teach you about Conqueror's." Both Mihawk and I agreed.

"Speaking of being hit over the head though," I said, "I'd like to get some sort of helmet." I was honestly surprised it had taken me this long to think of it. I didn't want to end up with a brain injury. Those things are compounding afterall.

"That's easy enough to get. I'll send the details to a shop, and you and Mihawk can pick it up on your next excursion." I thanked Crocus, and described the type of helmet I wanted.

* * *

"Ok, just breathe. This will hurt, but you can block it." I nodded at Mihawk's instruction. 

I was sitting down under a tree, out of Laboon's line of sight so he wouldn't get distressed by seeing Mihawk beat the shit outta me. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, steeling myself in preparation for the incoming blows. 

"Open your eyes. Seeing the blow coming will help you to block." I took another breath, and opened my eyes. I gave Mihawk a nod, and the armament training began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was my first attempt, like ever, at some sort of a fight scene?
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	16. Chapter 16

Tomorrow would be May 5th. Luffy would set sail tomorrow. Soon I’d be able to meet and join the Strawhats. (If they would have me.) Tomorrow Mihawk would leave and it’d just be me and Crocus until they arrived.

Today though, Mihawk was taking me out to get me some real combat practice. Our last attempt had been interrupted by Garp afterall. 

Our first plan was to take me to a bar where I would sit in the corner and just practice reading everyone in the room for a while. Maybe get a feel for Conqueror’swhile I’m there.

I’d been meditating with Mihawk and Crocus to get a feeling for it, though obviously I couldn’t do anything to either of them. But I could feel it there, underneath my observation, but it felt like there was a block on it. I’m not sure how to explain it. 

Honestly I’m still not sure why someone like me even had Conqueror’s in the first place.

While we were sitting in the corner, Mihawk excused himself for a second, and some new thugs entered, looked around and their eyes fell on me. I felt dread creep up in me.

The three new men made their way over to me. I didn’t need observation haki to tell me that they had ill intentions by approaching a lone woman in a bar.

“Hey there gorgeous. What’s a pretty lady like you doing alone in a place like this?” The one I assumed was the ‘alpha’ of the group, sat down in the seat MIhawk had recently vacated.

I could feel panic starting to rise. I was no stranger to sexual harrasment, but this definitely felt much more dangerous than anything I had experienced  _ before _ . Not only did each of the men carry a blade, but the one I assumed to be the ‘alpha’ of their little trio also had a gun.

“I.. m... no… lone…” I managed to stammer out. Damn it. That’s no good. Come on, you can stand up to these thugs. You’ve been trained by Mihawk for fuck’s sake. Just tell them to leave you alone. 

“Come now, no need to be nervous. Let us get you a drink.” One of them said before calling out, “Hey bar wench! Three meads and a glass of red for the lady.” I didn’t even have time to protest.

For fuck’s sake! Pull yourself together you pathetic…

“Don’t worry, it’s clean.” The voice of the barmaid whispered in my ear as she placed the drinks in front of us. I gave her a small nod of understanding. At least I didn’t have to worry about being roofied. 

I took a hesitant sip of the wine, hiding my grimace. Wine is so fucking gross, but it gave me an excuse to not say anything while I thought of something to say.

“I’m not here alone.” I said a bit more confidently, “I’m here with my friend.” I unconsciously took another drink of wine, inwardly grimacing at the horrid taste. Seriously, how did anyone drink this shit.

“Oh, and where’s this friend now?”

“He stepped out for a bit.” I said simply, trying not to stumble over my words.

Breathe, two, three. Out, two, three.

“And while I thank you for the drink, I’d prefer it if you’d please leave me be.” I said it. Hold it together. Breath. Feel their presence. Listen to their intentions, their emotions.

I felt anger grow in the men. Anger at me. I felt panic start to grow. Fuck. And I’d just started to get my nerves under control.

Bang!

I flinched when the hand banged on the table and the ‘alpha’ stood menacingly over me. Memories started to flood my mind. Panic filled lungs. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe.

_ “Not in front of the kids. Please.” _

_ “Just leave the kids out of it.” _

_ “Don’t touch my daughter or you’ll go the same way as your mother.” _

_ “You stupid bitch.” _

“NO!” I yelled as a hand landed on my shoulder. 

The thugs stumbled but didn’t pass out from my uncontrolled Conqueror's. It left me feeling drained. 

I shakily stood, grabbing my Crow’s Beak which had been leaning against the wall behind me.

“Stupid bitch!” cried one of the men as he pulled out his sword.

_ “Please, put the knife down.” _

And suddenly everything was clear. The panic calmed. Not disappeared, but bringing me clarity instead of chaos.

I raised my weapon to block a sloppy blow from one of the men.

"I asked you nicely to please leave." I said with the phantom calm. I looked each man in the eyes in turn. I could feel anger and embarrassment from them.

I sensed the gun shot before it happened and managed to dodge it, utilizing my training, and brought the hammer of my Beak around, slamming it into the hand holding the gun, knocking it out of the man's hand.

Oh! My! Fuck! That was so cool! I felt so badass! I think I even broke his finger! Fuck yeah!

A sword entered my vision, aiming for my head, but was blocked by Mihawk.

"Focus." Was all he said as he backed off to let me finish the fight myself. But stayed near just in case I needed a hand.

"Right." I said out loud to myself as I refocused on the men in front of me.

"You're dead now bitch." Thug A spat, lunging at me. I simply sidestepped and watched the idiot trip on a chair. Fucker forgot where we were.

Given the length of my polearm, I was at a disadvantage in such close quarters, meaning thrusting attacks would be better than sweeping ones here.

Of course I didn't think of that until after I had gotten the beak stuck in a wall. Guess I'm also a forgetful fucker...

I pulled it out, and the resulting momentum caused me to trip over another chair, landing hard on my ass. 

Sensing an attack, I rolled to the side and swung my leg, tripping Thug B, who landed on top of A squashing A's attempt at getting back up.

Thug C had yet to move, staring at Mihawk who was casually leaning against a nearby wall.

"Haw… Hawk-eyes…" he stammered as he began to back away, before turning and running out of the building.

The crowd murmured, most of them just now realising who my male companion was.

Thug's A and B froze at the name, and I took the opportunity to remind them that I had asked them to go.

They scrambled up and followed their companion out the door.

"Tch, that's why I didn't want to interfere." Mihawk grumbled as he straightened up his chair and waved for the barmaid. "Cowards cut-and-running before you get any real action."

When the barmaid came over, Mihawk asked for some more wine, and I asked for a hot chocolate to help calm my nerves.

"You handled that well. Emotionally speaking. You need to remember to keep focus, and remember to keep your surroundings in mind. That blunder with the wall could've cost you your life."

I felt embarrassed by my performance.

It didn't matter that I had, literally, dodged a bullet. Or that I disarmed one, breaking his finger in the process. It didn't matter that I was unscathed.

It mattered that I fucked up. I lost focus mid-fight. I got my weapon stuck in the wall because I'm an idiot. A pathetic idiot.

Why was Mihawk even invested in me to start with?

I always got like this after what should be a victory. I rarely felt a sense of accomplishment. Because of course I could do the thing. I should be embarrassed that I had trouble with the thing. That I didn't do the thing perfectly.

"Hey, you did well for your first fight." Mihawk said, pulling me out of the start of a self-hate spiral.

"Thanks." I said weakly as my hot chocolate was placed in front of me.

"On the house as an apology for the disturbance."

I took a sip. Damn that's some good hot chocolate. I practically inhaled the rest of it.

Hot chocolates were always a comfort food to me.

Then all at once my exhaustion hit. Mixed with the hot milky drink and I was ready for a nap.

"Let's head back." 

Both Mihawk and I had expected an uneventful journey back to the Twin Capes, but instead found ourselves in a thick fog. Not necessarily uncommon on the Grand Line. But coming face to face with Don Kreig's fleet wasn't.

Guess it's time for things to really start moving.


	17. Chapter 17

"Kreig…" I said aloud as I took in the sight of the fleet in front of me.

"You know them?" Mihawk asked, not having gotten out of his seat.

"Kinda. Luffy beats his ass." Mihawk raised an eyebrow, silently telling me to elaborate. "You destroy the fleet, and the main ship somehow crosses back into East Blue."

"So this is the group I chase down?"

"Yeah." I responded, wondering how I missed them coming over Reverse Mountain.

"Very well. Guess I have a fleet to decimate. But I'm going to leave one of the ships intact so you can get a bit more practice in." Mihawk said as he stood and unsheathed Yoru.

His movements were so graceful, forceful, and precise. It was awesome, in the older sense of the word. Combined with the beauty of Yoru… Truly a sight to behold.

And just like that, all but two ships were totally destroyed.

"Who the fuck dares to attack me, Don Kreig?!" I looked up to see Kreig and Gin trying to look as intimidating as someone who just had 96% of their fleet destroyed could look.

Mihawk simply raised Yoru once more, and cut the main mast, which fell, doing a lot of damage on it's way down.

"Damn! Men! We must return to the East!" Kreig yelled, realising he was severely outclassed.

"But sir… the other ships…"

"Leave them. We must get out of here."

Well… that was easy… I looked at Mihawk who looked highly unamused by the pirate fleet commander's actions.

"Head that way!" I yelled, pointing to the left of where our pose was pointing. Since we were heading towards Reverse Mountain, left should put them at the Calm Belt into East Blue. I think...

Someone must've heard me, and decided some direction was better than no direction, because the two remaining ships started to 'limp' in that direction.

Mihawk sliced the not-the-main-ship-remaining ship, careful to not sink it like the rest, and brought us close enough for me to climb up.

It was kinda embarrassing how tricky I found climbing up onto the boat…

There were like a hundred dudes on the deck, but Mihawk stood behind me to keep the majority back so I didn't get overwhelmed.

* * *

By the tenth guy I had fallen on my ass so much I bruised my tailbone, I had been disarmed three times, and had a nasty cut on my hand where I improperly blocked a blow from a sword.

But honestly, I was actually having fun.

It was at that point that my exhaustion was starting to catch up with me though.

"Well done, though I think that'll do for now." Mihawk declared as he got rid of the remaining pirates in one swing.

And there goes my self-pride for my growth...

"It took me a lifetime to get where I am." He said, noticing my drop in mood.

"Yeah I know… It's just… everytime I think I've made a lot of progress, I'm reminded of how far I have to go…" For fucks sake… I was really tired of this self-deprecating spiral that never let me just fucking enjoy a win…

As I said that, I sensed a blow coming for my head and dodged under it, whipping my bec de corbin around so the tip was poking my assailant's chest.

When I looked though, it wasn't some random pirate, it was Mihawk with a satisfied smirk. I let out a sigh.

"Thanks." I said as a smile formed on my face. Mihawk's little tests like these were the best type of pep-talk he could give me to be honest. They disrupted the thought spiral while also providing my brain with hard evidence that I wasn't useless or pathetic.

* * *

"See you around Hawky," I said teasingly after the swordsman dropped me off at the Twin Capes. "You have the names?"

"Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji. You've said this several times now."

"I know, I know, but if one of them gets left behind in East Blue instead of joining the crew, then the Stawhats… Especially if it's caused by some ripple effects of my actions… We already had a close call with Garp… I just… those four must join Luffy…"

"I know. I will ask the boy if those are the names of his crew," I went to interrupt him but he just placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me, "and I'll not slice Roronoa too deeply. Though I won't compromise the honor of a duel." I nodded in response, knowing that's the best I'll get.

As Mihawk was about to get in his coffin boat (honestly, really admire his dedication to the aesthetic, and I've told him that before, to which I received a slight chuckle and a thanks), when I mentally said "fuck it" and pulled Mihawk into a hug.

"Thanks for everything." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Stay safe, and remember to keep up the training." Was all Mihawk said in response, but the light pat on my head, and small smile on his lips said more.

* * *

After waving until he was gone, and Laboon sending a wave his way as if to say "good riddance", I returned to the lighthouse in time for Crocus to start setting the table for dinner.

"Where's Hawk-eyes?" He asked, noticing the other man wasn't there.

"Uh… Well you see…"

* * *

Around the same time a certain submarine arrived at Drum at a… less than optimal time...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter in time for New Years? It's more likely than you think. Srsly tho, this chapter has been sitting there 80% done for ages now.... So here we go! 
> 
> (Thanks to y'all who have stuck around <3)

A week passed by slowly without Mihawk there to run me ragged every waking second, but I was also enjoying the break, never having had particularly large stamina.

Obviously the wonky physics and biology of this universe had somewhat altered my abilities, hence why Mihawk's training hadn't straight up killed me, but that didn't mean I wasn't starting to run on empty.

So of course the first thing I did after eating the day Mihawk left was sleep for 48 hours. Followed by not leaving the bedroom for a further day.

Emerging from the room after three days, I felt refreshed and ready for Crocus's training. Which just turned out to be him reading his newspaper while I did whatever.

It was while I was going through my forms on the beach, listening to music with Laboon, that the next plot point exploded in my peripheral vision.

Vivi.

"Stop!" I screamed, running into the water before swimming as fast as I could towards the little boat that held the Baroque Works agents.

The man, who's name escaped me until I realised 9 was written on his face, turned and yelled at me to leave or he'll kill me. 

I didn't know if it was a bluff or not, but Vivi wouldn't let an innocent die, so kept swimming.

Laboon had been trying not to move too much while I was in the water, probably remembering the time I nearly drowned in a whirlpool his movements had created, and so didn't try to fight off the pests. Because honestly, when you're as big as Laboon is, it'll take more than they had to actually hurt him.

But when he realised that they're aim had changed to me, he let out a loud bellow and created a wave that capsized their small boat.

The pair had lost their bazookas to the ocean and were scrambling to get on top of their overturned vessel, when I finally reached them.

"Why are you trying to hurt my friend?!" I demanded, trying to be as intimidating as one could when trying to keep their head above water, despite knowing the answer.

I saw a brief flash of what I assume to be something akin to guilt on Vivi's face before she glared at me and said, "We don't need to explain anything to you."

It was looking in her eyes while she said that, with such a convincing mask, that I realised how fucking young the princess before me is. Only sixteen years old. Fourteen when she infiltrated the criminal organisation trying to destroy her home.

Fuck… She's just a fucking kid…

I didn't know what to say next.

Mr 9 decided to remind me that he's here too by grabbing me around the neck. I took advantage of the fact we were in water to flip him over by tucking in my head and throwing myself into a front flip of sorts. In the confusion that action created, I grabbed Vivi's hand and asked Laboon to propel us towards the shore.

We both ended up face first in the sand, to which Laboon made an apologetic sound that I responded to with a simple thumbs up.

Vivi was back on her feet faster than me and made to dash back into the water to Mr 9 who was still out with the boat.

"Vivi wait!" I said, not thinking of the consequences of words.

"How do you know that name?!" She grabbed me by the front of my shirt and shook me, demanding an answer.

I could see the panic in her eyes, and realised my mistake in calling her real name. Shit… Do I roll with it? Or pretend it's mistaken identity?

"I thought you were someone else," I said hastily, surprised it didn't come out gibberish.

She looked at me intensely, clearly not buying my lie, but was interrupted by Crocus who had made his way over to where we were.

"What are you doing to my niece?" He asked gruffly, like a parent would their child just before scolding them. Seriously, Crocus could chanel some serious Karen energy.

"I-I…" Vivi stammered before clearing her throat. "I am Miss Wednesday. Baroque Works number agent. If you don't want me to harm your niece, you will both stay out of my way." She had pulled one of her peacock slashers to accentuate her threat, and pushed me back into the sand.

"There are other ways to feed the town." I said, having to spit sand out of my mouth for the second time today.

"I didn't tell you what our plans were." I could feel Vivi's suspicion of me grow.

"Miss Wednesday!" Called out Mr 9, who had managed to re-flip their boat right-side-up and brought it close to the shore. "Let's retreat for now!"

I let them go. I'll find another opportunity to talk to Vivi. And this way, I have time to think about what to say. Afterall, I wasn't really planning on interfering much with Alabasta outside of saving  my crew several days of walking through the desert. I don't think there's anything we miss anything by skipping that...

* * *

Later that night, I was sitting on the edge of a cliff, watching the ocean as I sipped on a hot chocolate, music playing quietly from the stereo beside me, when I felt a nervous but hostile presence creep up behind me. The nervousness of whoever it was did kind of give me a slight confidence boost.

I placed my hot chocolate down as calmly as I could and stood up, turning to face them, and 

"Oh, thank goodness, it's just you…" I said with a sigh of relief as I realised my attempted assailant was Vivi.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked through clenched teeth, still crouched with her peacock slashers held like she was planning to garrotte me.

"I… Um…" 

"And how do you know who I am?"

"Well… That's...I mean…"

"I can't let you ruin my plan, people's lives are at stake." Vivi said before lunging at me, which I side stepped, while grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her in an arm lock.

"Wait! I'm not going to ruin your plan!" I said trying to calm her down. She tried to struggle out of my grip, ignoring me.

Fuck, she's young. Basically a baby. A baby with the lives of millions on her shoulders.

In that second I let my guard down, allowing her to switch our positions. Ok, that's my bad for underestimating her.

"Tell me then, what are you going to do?" She emphasized her question by twisting my arm a little further.

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

God fuck. That shit's fucking hilarious. I had totally forgotten my stereo was still playing. The sudden music had me gasping for fucking air between laughter.

The sudden noise also startled Vivi, who let go and jumped away from me. Looking around for the source of the noise.

"Is… that music?" She murmured as her eyes scanned the area, probably looking for a den den mushi or something to explain what was happening.

All the while I just continue to laugh my head off at the ridiculous scenario.

_ 'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it _

_ Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it _

_ Sticks and stones may break my bones _

_ But chains and whips excite me _

Oh good lord, the confused and scandalized look on Vivi's face.

"Stop laughing, and tell me where that's coming from!" She demanded.

"Ok, ok. I got it." I said as I moved over to turn off my stereo.

"What is it? Does it have a den den in it?" Vivi asked as she looked closer at the 'strange music device'.

"Uh… Sure…" I said, since I don't really want to have to explain the technology that I barely understand myself. I'm not an engineer, I just use this shit.

Vivi brought her attention back to me.

"Now, how do you know who I am!" She demanded.

"Ok, just… just let me think how to explain this…" Shit… I shouldn't tell her the truth… I need to limit who knows… Fuck I'm really bad at keeping secrets… 


	19. Chapter 19

"You really expect me to believe that you're friends with Ms All-Sunday?"

"Yes. That's how I know about you and your situation. She told me. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone though..." Not bad for a cover story I came up with on the spot I think.

"Aha, sure…" Yeah… I probably wouldn't believe me either… 

"Look, Vivi, you know how dangerous Ms All-Sunday is right?" Vivi nodded when I paused, "Then you know how dangerous it would be for me to falsely claim friendship with her. Like I shouldn't even be telling you anything, but I suck at coming up with lies on the spot, and you're a good person whose situation is directly involved with her plans, so I think I should be fine saying this much… You were following her right? So you should know by now about Crocodile. And, no offence, but do you really think you could follow someone like her without her knowing about it? Meaning she let you follow her, she let you find out who Mr Zero is, meaning that she is somewhat trying to help you." Fucking damn it, I started rambling and overexplaining shit that didn't need to be… That didn't have any glaring holes in it did it? I mean that should definitely be proof enough for her to believe me… I hope… Right? Argh! I hate this, I hate this, I hate this….

"I… I guess… B-but then what could she possibly be after that's worth risking millions of innocent people's lives?! Even if she is helping me in the side, that doesn't change the fact that she's helping Crocodile start a civil war!" I was so lost in my overthinking that I almost missed what the princess, clearly still processing my word vomit of an explanation, before finding her anger again at the injustice of what's happening to her people, had said.

I know I overshare, can't keep a secret, just start rambling when my anxiety hits, so I need to shut this conversation down now. What did Vivi ask again? She was angry. Fuck, I've already forgotten what she said! Oh, she's grabbed my shoulders and started shaking me.

"Answer me!" She demanded.

"I-I don't…" Fuck! Why are words so hard?! Fucking damn it! 

"What is she really after?" She? What's Vivi asking again? I can't think. 

Oh, Robin. We were talking about Robin. Robin… Poneglyph… Oh shit, how am I go i ng to deal with CP.9? No! Focus! Alabasta. Vivi. Robin. Poneglyph. Crocodile. Poison hook, need to warn Luffy about that… Stop! Stop going off on tangents! Vivi's right here in front of you damn it! Focus! 

My eyes had long stopped seeing what was in front of me, and I was only dimly aware of Vivi shaking my shoulders. How long had I been standing here?

"Well now Princess, I do believe that you're being rather rough there," a new voice spoke up.

Vivi immediately let go of me and stepped back, "Ms All-Sunday," she said with a growl.

"I think it's time for you to leave now. I need to have a word with my… friend, it seems." Vivi started to leave at Robin's words, before I heard her yelp, and looked up to see Vivi in a familiar hold, "Oh, and Princess, I'm sure I don't need to warn you against saying anything about what you heard here." Robin's voice, while mature and elegant, seemed to ooze a feeling similar to that of a trapped animal, desperate, dangerous, and cornered.

Needless to say that Vivi got the hell outta there fast.

"R-Robin…" I said dumbly looking up at the woman in front of me. I should be scared, I had dissociated from the anxiety trying to talk to Vivi caused me, but Robin's… Different… She knows how dangerous too much knowledge can be more than anyone. I can be truthful to her. I can trust her. I mean, it's Robin.

That train of thought was immediately cut off by the Clutch hold she put me in. I could feel her anger, distrust, and even, just a little bit of fear. She didn't trust me. Even if I trusted her… She might just kill me to protect herself…

"Who are you?" Robin asked sharply.

"J-jodie."

"Who are you with? The Government?"

"Never."

"Never talk?" She tightened her hold on my throat, misunderstanding my response, then loosened it enough so I could speak.

"I-I'd never work for  _ those _ people."

"Then who do you work for? Who sent you?"

"No one. I don't work for anyone. I mean sure I was summoned to this world, but that's not the same thing as-" I had started to ramble and Robin cut me off clearly thinking I was talking bullshit.

"The truth. No nonsense."

"Please, Robin, I'll tell you everything. I really am a friend."

"I don't have any friends." The way Robin said that felt like an ice dagger to the heart. She truly believed she had no friends in the whole world. It broke my heart.

"Noone's born into this world to be alone." I said, recalling Saul's words, and doing my best to put on a smile, as I felt tears start to fall from my eyes.

"H-how do you know those words?" Robin's voice sounded so small, her arms disappeared, and I looked her directly in the eyes, determination to help her feel less alone swelled.

"I know who you are, Nico Robin, and I know who hunts you and why. And I don't care. I want to be your friend. Will you let me?" I'm not entirely sure where those words, or the courage to say them came from, but I meant it with all my being.

"How could you possibly know? How could you know and still say that?"

"You're not the only one with knowledge they shouldn't have." I said. I didn't have Enies Lobby to raid, or CP.9 to fight to prove my conviction to her, so I had to show her that I was in the same boat as her to gain her trust. "If the government found out what I know, there's no doubt in my mind that they'd lock me up and torture the information out of me. I know I haven't gone through anything like the persecution you have, but we're in very similar boats. Please, trust me, I'll tell you everything I know."

I could see that she still held distrust for me in eyes, but still, she nodded, telling me to explain.

And so I stayed up all night with Robin, sitting on the cliff, looking out at the ocean as I explained to her about my world, about the manga and anime known as One Piece, how I loved its story, its world and its characters, how one day, I woke up here, in the story, how I had been training with Mihawk, who knew who I am, how I'd started trying to change things, how I planned to join Luffy on his journey to be the next Pirate King, and how it was that crew that would give Robin a home and a family.

"I can't say that I believe you, your story is just… It's ridiculous. But, if it's a lie, then it's an unnecessarily complex one… And you left out a lot of details, which is understandable if your tale is true, I'm an archeologist, my goal is to know the past, not the future after all… But still, there's just something about you that makes me want to believe you…" I looked at her, hopeful that I'd earned at least a little of her trust. 

And I think, for at least a moment, I had. 

But then she stood up, shook her head and glared down at me like I was a complete stranger and potential enemy. I just stared at the ground in front of me and did my best to smile, despite being able to feel what tiny sliver of warmth I had coaxed out of her was pushed away by doubt and fear. 

"It's ok," I said, cutting off whatever it was Robin may have been about to say, "I understand. Just please tru-"

"Go tell Lighthouse Keeper-san you're leaving. I can't trust you enough to leave you on your own, but I also don't seem to have it in me to kill you. So I shall bring you with me so I can keep an eye on you."

"C-can I bring my pole-arm? And stereo?"

"You may, but I will be holding onto your weapon."

I nodded my understanding, before I picked up my stereo, and handed it to Robin, who I had already explained it's function to, and sped off to the lighthouse.

"Crocus! I'm leaving!" I yelled as I burst into the house, startling Crocus out of his armchair that he had fallen asleep in.

"What's with the raket? The sun's barely up! An old man needs his sleep you know!" Crocus half-yelled, half-grumbled as he lifted himself off the ground.

"Sorry," I apologized as I offered him a hand, "I kinda met a crewmate sooner than intended, and I'm leaving with her." I rushed to the bedroom and grabbed my already mostly packed bag, and threw the few items Crocus had gotten me into it. Namely a notebook, which I had dot-pointed the main things I need to remember in, a log pose, and two eternal poses, one to Drum, and one to Alabasta. Crocus had gotten me those so I could get to the places I had organised to meet people at.

"That's a bit sudden isn't it? Surely she can wait until after breakfast at least." Crocus harumphed.

"Well, I may not have her full trust yet, so I need to hurry before she starts thinking I'm going to betray her."

"I assume you aren't going to tell me who it is? You've only told me the names of the five from East Blue, and Brook."

"You'll find out in due time anyway. I have to keep some secrets where I can." I said with a failed wink. Welp there goes my attempt to seem cool…

"Fine, whatever! Get outta here so I can finally have my peace and quiet back."

"Aww, I'll miss you too old man," I said, giving him a hug. I had grown to like Crocus in the past month and a half I'd lived here with him.

I had just stepped out the front door, when I saw the news coo land on a railing. I moved so Crocus could get the morning paper, and was leaving as he called out, "Hey, it's the Strawhat brat."

Excitedly I grabbed the wanted poster out of Crocus's hand and looked at it. There he was. Monkey D. Luffy. Smiling at me from his photo, looking exactly as I thought he would.

"It's him! It's Luffy! This means he'll be here within the week! Laboon! Laboon look! It's Luffy!" I yelled, running to the shore to show the whale. "Look, he's the one who'll bring back Brook!"

Laboon let out a very loud, very happy bellow. I couldn't stop the massive smile on my face from growing.

Ah, Robin was waiting for me!

"Sorry Laboon. I gotta go. Thank you for being my friend while I stayed here. I hope I'll get to see you again, when Luffy brings Brook back to you over the mountain!" Laboon playfully splashed me and let out another sound, this one being an unmistakable "We'll meet again."

I ran back to where I'd dropped my bag, and grabbed it, seeing Crocus still standing outside his door.

"Thank you for everything," I said with a bow.

"Go on, and take care," was Crocus's reply.

"You too!" I called out, already running back to the cliff where Robin waited for me, waving at the pair as I ran.

"Robin! Robin look! It's Luffy!" I called excitedly as the woman came back into view. She had a small smile almost hidden in the corner of her mouth.

"So I heard." She had had her arms crossed as she does when using her powers, and I saw the flicker of a disappearing flower petal in my peripheral vision.

"I guess you did," I said with a laugh. Of course she had been watching me when I was out of her sight.

"Most people would be desturbed to find I had been spying on them." I could sense a note of humor in her tone.

"It makes sense you'd be listening. I would if I were you." I said with a shrug, then adding, "besides, it's not like you were watching me take shit or something," to try and add some humor to the situation. Why did I have to choose that though, I asked myself, internally cringing at my joke attempt.

Robin seemed to think I was funny though, I could tell, even if she wasn't showing it externally. Observation haki is the shit I tell you.

I took my bec de corbin holder off my back, and wrapped the pole-arm in a sheet before placing it back in the holster, explaining to Robin that it had seastone in it, and handed it to her in a way that she could grab it safely.

She seemed surprised that I had ended up handing it over unprompted. I just gave her a smile.

"So, where to first?" I asked, following her to her turtle, tortoise? That I couldn't for the life of me remember the name of.

"I have some errands at a nearby island, then we head to Whiskey Peak, where I've been told to help deal with certain infiltrators," she said, watching for my reaction. 

"Ok," I said with a nod. "I can't remember what this dude's name is." I said as we climbed on the turtle/tortoise thing, "It's on the tip of my tongue. Binch? Vincci? Becky?" It was actually really annoying me not quite remembering the name.

"His name's Banchi."

"Banchi! Of course! Hey Banchi," I said, giving him a pat. "Can I ask what the errand is?" I asked cautiously.

Robin seemed to deliberate my question for a minute before answering, "Apparently, a week or two ago, two rookie pirate crews fought on Drum Island and the King fled. I've been tasked with checking on that situation ro make sure it won't interfere with Mr Zero's plans."

I felt dread begin to overwhelm me. Two crews? Fought on Drum? But… but Blackbeard isn't supposed to face another crew there… who could-? Dread grew to panic.

Law!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on Robin showing up, but she insisted on it. Hope it's not too bad or ooc or anything <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates back-to-back? It's more likely than you think lol
> 
> I've had this chapter sitting in my drafts for ages waiting for the story to reach this point.... Hope it's ok <3

Marco and Ace had just finished their daily report back to Pops when Ace noticed a marine ship off the portside. He pointed it out to Marco who used his bird eyes to see who it was.

“It’s Garp.” He said with a sense of dread.

“What’s Shitty Gramps doing here? Shouldn’t he be checking on Luffy?” Ace asked Marco in a slight panic.

“Perhaps he’s coming to give you news?” Marco suggested; it was the only reason he could think of that the Vice-admiral was heading their way.

* * *

“Brat! Come give your grandpa a hug!”

“Fuck off Shitty Gramps!”

“Fist of Love!”

Marco sighed at the typical way the two greeted each other. Not that he’d seen them together often. In fact it had been just once, shortly after Ace had joined them, to check on the wellbeing of his grandson.

“Do you have any news about Luffy-yoi.” Marco said, interrupting their not-quite-a-fight.

“Right. Everyone clear off, I need to speak to my grandson alone.” Garp said to the crew that was on deck. Marco sweat dropped at how unsubtle the man was…

“I met the girl that wrote the anonymous letter.”

“And?” Ace stated impatiently.

“She means no harm to Luffy. She’s just planning to ask Luffy to give her a ride to Alabasta.” Ace visually relaxed at the words. He had been so concerned for his brother’s safety. Then he thought of something.

“Don’t know how she expects Luffy to adhere to something like a plan. He may not even agree to give her a lift.” He said rather humorously, he felt some of the tension he had been feeling begin to wane.

“Bahahaha. That’s true.” Garp said with a laugh, before becoming more serious. “She also gave me a warning about Blackbeard.”

“If it’s about him killing Thatch, it’s a bit late for that.” Marco said with an almost uncharacteristic growl.

“No, though she did say that she tried to warn you about that too.” Marco nodded to affirm.

“No, this warning was about you.” He said, turning to fully face his grandson. “Don’t fight him, you won’t win, it’ll kill you.”

“WHAT?! I was his commander! It’s MY job to hunt that fucker down! He killed MY FRIEND on MY WATCH!” To say Ace was angry would be a massive understatement.

“We know he’s dangerous. That’s why Pops sent me with Ace-yoi.”

“THAT’S WHY?!” Ace yelled, turning to Marco, “HE SENT YOU TO BABYSIT ME?!”

“No-yoi. He sent me to watch your back. He’s already lost one son. He doesn’t want to lose another.”

“So Pops doesn’t think I can fight him either?!”

“No. You’re misund-”

“NO! That’s exactly wha-”

“Fist of Love!”

“WHAT THE FUCK SHITTY GRAMPS!”

“Shut up and listen you brat!” Garp said, “She told me that it was Blackbeard that gave Shanks those facial scars. And I doubt he let him.”

“So what?” Ace said gruffly.

“So, it means he was hiding his real strength this whole time.” Marco said with a look of realisation. The betrayal he felt from his former brother just kept growing.

Ace seemed to cool off just a smidgen, to place a comforting hand on Marco’s shoulder.

“Ace, imagine if it was Luffy fighting someone of unknown but presumed high strength. Surely you can see that we’re simply worried.” Marco said, turning to his youngest brother.

“I know!” He said. “But I can’t just let him get away with it!”

“No one’s saying that-yoi. We just don’t want to lose anyone else in the process.”

Garp felt tears threatening to overflow. His grandson had truly found people to love him, and he was so happy for him. Even if it was with a group of no-good pirates.

“Fist of Love!”

“WHat the shit was that for?!”

“How dare you have such a loving family!” Garp cried before pulling Ace and Marco, much to Marco’s displeasure, into a bone crushing hug.

“Let me go!” Ace yelled as he struggled to get out of his Gramps’ grasp. Marco just looked resigned to his fate.

“Promise me you won’t fight Blackbeard alone.” Garp said as he put down the pair.

Ace, looking sufficiently cooled, hesitantly nodded. “I promise to not go alone.” It was easier for him to accept then it normally would have been, since Marco had already argued him down to accepting company.

Marco and Ace were about to take off to continue the hunt for Teach when the news coo arrived. Marco bought a copy and was flicking through when he found the new wanted posters, and a smile emerged on his face.

"Hey Ace, check this out-yoi." He said excitedly, passing the paper to Ace. Ace took one look at the face smiling at him from the wanted poster and let out an excited whoop.

“He’s done it! Look Marco! Luffy’s got his first bounty! And look! His bounty’s so high!” Marco allowed himself to be flung around by the over excited man, happy for his younger brother’s pride in his own younger brother.

“WHAT HAS THAT UNGRATEFUL BRAT GONE AND DONE!” Garp cried out in anger as he snatched the wanted poster out of Ace’s hand. “I trained you brats to become strong marines! Oh I’ll kill the Red-Hair for putting the idea of being a pirate in my grandbrat’s head! And You!” Garp yelled turning to Ace who had gone from celebrating to hiding behind Marco, “You encouraged him! Went and became a pirate yourself! You were supposed to be MARINES!” with that last word he punched Ace over the head.

Ace yelled a few choice words at his gramps before following Marco’s lead and getting the hell outta there before...

BOOM

Before that…

Garp had just punched a hole in his deck where the pirates had been standing. 

Marco had grabbed Ace by the shoulders and flown the pair of them back onto Striker.

“See you never Shitty Gramps!” Ace yelled with a laugh as they sped off faster then the large marine ship could follow.

“Ungrateful brat! Come see your grandpa more often!” Garp yelled back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Is Law ok? Tune in next chap to find out 😉


	21. Chapter 21

"Robin please! We need to hurry! I need to make sure Law's ok! Oh, fuck, oh shit. I can't. If Blackbeard hurt him it's my fault! This is all my fault…"

I spent the two or three days, I think, on the verge of a panic attack as we made our way to Drum.

I honestly think I freaked Robin out a bit, what with the desperate clinging to her in panic and all… On the plus side, I think I proved to her that at the very least I believe my story… 

I barely even gave Robin a chance to say anything as soon as land was within reach, I was off, running for the nearest town to ask about the Heart Pirates.

Please be ok, please

I saw a small town up ahead and noticed a large man in green that I immediately recognized as Dalton.

"Dalton!" I yelled as I got closer, the frigid air hurting my esophagus as I breathed, "Dalton! I need-" I tripped and face-planted in the snow at the man's feet.

"Careful there," he said, helping me to my feet, "You from one of the other towns? What's the matter?"

"Law. Trafalgar Law. Is he ok? Please I need to-"

"You looking for Captain?"

I felt so incredibly relieved to see Ikakku and another unknown Heart Pirate standing a little ways behind Dalton, looking curious and suspicious, but definitely NOT grieving a lost captain.

"Ikakku! Oh thank god! Where is he? I heard there was a fight with Blackbeard and I was so worried the worst might have happened, and I don't know what I'd do if I had caused Law's death or something because of my stupid, stupid oversight. I'm so sorry. You guys weren't meant to run into Teach. This is all my fau-" 

"Are you the one that sent Captain that strange letter?" Ikakku asked sternly, interrupting my ramblings.

"I- Yes, tha-that was me." I was immediately decked and held to the ground, and felt cuffs lock onto my wrists. I was then hauled to my feet, and Ikakku patted me down (I felt what I presumed to be an ear disappear from the back of my neck before it was discovered), before saying anything.

"I don't know what you wrote in that letter, but whatever it is, it hurt Captain to read. On top of that, your directions led us into a fight with another pirate crew. Not to mention…" I felt my heart drop at those words. Not to mention what? But Ikakku just shook her head and continued, "Give me  _ one  _ good reason not slit your throat right now!" The venom in Ikakku's voice had me stunned. I had really fucked up here, hadn't I?

"Hey now, aren't you being a bit rough there? She's just a little girl." Dalton said, trying to de-escalate the situation. I was grateful, but did he really need to call me 'just a little girl'? Kinda patronizing...

"Stay out of it. This is our business." The unidentified Heart Pirate warned the large man.

"While we've all appreciated everything your crew has done to help in the aftermath of Blackbeard, I'm afraid I can't let you acost this young lady without reason."

I could feel the tensions rising between the townsfolk and the pirates. I needed to say something. I'd curse Dalton's chivalry and the Heart Pirates' protectiveness over their captain, but honestly it's some of their best qualities, even if they were a tad inconvenient right now.

"It's ok, I needed to speak with their captain anyway," I said, trying to give Dalton a reassuring smile. He seemed to get the message as he stepped back.

"Who said we're letting you anywhere  _ near _ Captain?"

"I need to speak with him face-to-face. I have something very important to give him." I said, begging for the two Heart Pirates to understand that I'm not an enemy.

"What's this very important thing?" Ikakku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-If he didn't tell you the contents of my letter, then it's not my place to say." See stupid mouth and brain, not spilling secrets is super easy, why can't you do this more often? Honestly!

Ikakku readied to punch me again, when her companion stopped her and whispered something in her ear.

"Fine!" She exclaimed at him before turning back to me, "You're lucky that Captain wants to speak to you. Though given how much anguish your little letter caused, perhaps killing you right now would be a mercy." With that, the pair of pirates started leading me somewhere. Fuck, I really did fuck up here, didn't I? How badly had I hurt Law for his crew to be this angry with me? 

I'm so stupid! I shouldn't be surprised that suddenly getting a letter out of nowhere from someone claiming to have his sister, who's been dead for more than a decade. I was too concerned with making sure Doflamingo stayed out of it, that I forgot to factor in how Law would receive it. Honestly, could I be more stupid?! 

Had Mingo even been that much of a worry in the first place? I know he still wants that immortality surgery, but it's not like Law's laying especially low right? Fuck! I don't know. If he was he wouldn't have such a large bounty and reputation. No, I'm sure a letter was still the way to go with this… 

Not only that, but I put his crew at risk by unintentionally causing them to clash with Blackbeard of all people! Law could have been killed! Or any number of his crew! 

He could have killed Law for his devil fruit! I know he plans on collecting all the most powerful ones, so the Ope-Ope no mi would have to be on his radar!

"Captain! We've got a girl who claims to be the one who wrote you that letter!" I heard the male Heart Pirate call out as we neared where the Polar Tang was docked.

The door opened, and I saw Bepo walk out onto the deck, and stop in front of me, looking me up and down, before motioning for me to follow. My heart lurched at the bandages I saw peeking out of the sleeves of his boiler suit.

I knew Bepo was a polar bear, a predator, but the anime had depicted him so cutely that I was completely thrown by how  _ predatory _ he seemed when he looked at me. I never wanted to be on the receiving end of Bepo's anger again.

I followed obediently as Bepo led me further into the sub, Ikakku and Other (I should really ask his name) still holding an arm each.

We stopped outside of a room, which Bepo entered first. I heard voices talking, then he opened the door again and I brought into what appeared to be the navigation room.

I was roughly thrown to the floor and looked up from my kneeling position to see him sitting there in the captain's chair, staring down at me with a blank face.

Trafalgar D. Water Law, the Surgeon of Death.

He motioned for Ikakku and the other to leave. That's when I noticed.

"Your leg…"

"You're the one who wrote this?" Law asked, interrupting my question, throwing the letter I had written on the ground in front of me, voice dripping with anger and grief.

I had to try and reel in my observation haki before the storm of emotions within the man in front of me overwhelmed me. Anger, hurt, grief. And my careless letter had caused that. But I can fix it! I just need him to let me summon her!

I felt tears start to fall as I looked into his eyes. I tried to say something, but my voice failed me, so I simply nodded.

"Room! Mes!" I felt as he used the scalpel in his hand to remove my heart. I felt a sharp pain as my vital organ hit the ground in front of me.

Shit, I am so dead if I'm not careful!

I watched Bepo move from beside his captain to pick up my heart and pass it to Law. I felt trapped in the man's murderous gaze.

"Who the fuck are you?" I barely registered that he'd asked me something. My growing anxiety and fear made it hard for me to breathe, and I could hear my pulse in my ears, my stomach twisting in that familiar way it does. I forcibly tried to push down the anxiety I felt whenever I was in the vicinity of an angry man. Lami, focus on Lami.

"Infirmary. I can summon Lami. But she'll need immediate medical attention." The poor girl. I would be pulling her from a burning closet, so she'll probably have severe burns and smoke inhalation on top of her Amber Lead Poisoning.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because I felt the pain of Law squeezing my heart.

"Lami's dead. Now Answer! Who the fuck are you?" He asked again, letting up on my heart just enough for me to answer.

"My name's Jodie. I have a locket. With it I can summon Lami forward through time to here and now from the moment just before her death." Where such a decently coherent response came from, I'm not sure.

Law said nothing as he squeezed my heart again, clearly not believing me.

"Please. I know- I know how much you've lost. I saw how much it hurt. I-I just wanted to give you something back."

"How?! How could you possibly know?! And how do you even know of my sister?! All the documents burned along with her and the rest of Flevance!" Bepo placed a firm hand on Law's shoulder as the man looked like he was about to go feral. In his outburst, Law dropped my heart, sending yet another jolt of pain through my poor organ.

"I know because I saw it! Please, take me to the infirmary and I'll show you! You know what state she was in when you hid her in that closet, combined with burns and smoke inhalation, I can't summon her here!" I cried, begging Law to give me a chance to prove my words. I had really gone about this all wrong. I should have been more tactful in my approach, I should have considered how he'd react.

"Y-you know I had her to hide in a closet?" Law was beyond taken aback, eyes staring both at and through me.

"Yes, I saw it. I watched you, Lami, and your parents go to that parade. I saw her collapse. I watched Flevance fall into chaos. I saw you hide her away when the gunfire was too close, promising to come back when you found your parents. I saw you find them shot dead in the hospital. I know the nuns were trying to get the children out. I saw you find them gunned down in the street. Please. I can explain how I know these things, but I really need you to calm down first!" 

"H-how?" Law looked pale, like he was almost ready to pass out. Bepo looked torn between supporting his captain and best friend, and attacking me.

"I'm sorry. I should have gone about this better. I've been rash and inconsiderate. But please, believe me when I say I mean no harm."

"And yet you've caused lots of it." Bepo growled.

"I know, and I'm incredibly sorry," I said, hanging my head in shame.

"The emotional turmoil you've caused my Captain alone is… then add on the damage caused by our clash with the Blackbeard Pirates… How could we ever believe that?"

"Take me to the infirmary." There's only one thing I can do now. Apologies won't help. Begging won't help. Logic won't help in such an emotion driven situation. The only thing I can do is prove what I claim, and to do that, "I need you to take me to the infirmary."

The pair scoffed.

I looked back at Law. Looked him straight in the eye with an unwavering determination that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Isn't this worth the risk of being wrong? Doesn't the chance to have your sister back outweigh any consequences that taking me to the infirmary, unarmed and chained, could possibly have?"

I could see it for a split second. Just a glimpse. A tiny glimmer. There, in the corner of his grief stricken, bloodthirsty eyes. Hope.

"I'm an older sibling too. I know what it is to fail your little sister, and you, Trafalgar D. Water Law, did not fail Lami. Take me to the infirmary, let me bring her here and you can ask her yourself." Please, please believe me, I silently begged as I tried everything I could think of to convince him to give me a chance.

Tears were blurring my sight, I had failed to protect my sister, not because I was up against an impossible situation, but because I was a coward and stood by when she needed me to step up. The emotional scars that my inaction caused her…

"Bepo," Law started, voice hindered by the storm of emotions, "call Ikakku and Clione back in. Have them take her to the infirmary. If she's lying, I'll use her for parts."

I allowed myself a small sigh of relief as Bepo wordlessly complied with his orders.

The walk to the infirmary was tense and nobody spoke a word. It honestly felt like I was being led to my execution. I watched Bepo aid Law's walking. Another pang of guilt shot through my heart, which I just realised was still on the floor in the nav room, forgotten. Law's leg… It must've been Teach… My fault…

Law's missing a leg, and it's all my fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry Law... but I had to make Jodie's fuck ups have lastung consequences...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments last chapter <3
> 
> Hope u continue to enjoy~ <3

When we reached the infirmary, Bepo pulled out a tall stool that Law sat on, so he was at the right height for the operation table. What's his name?, Clione?, left at Law's orders to get Shachi and Penguin to assist, and Ikakku, who still had a firm grip on my arm, manhandled me towards the table.

I took a deep breath to centre myself, before taking off the locket from around my neck and placing it on the table.

Everyone in the room was watching me closely. What were the words again? Something simple… Trafalgar D. Water Lami something… appear? That sounded right.

Shachi and Penguin entered, and I noticed that they were both in rough shape, Penguin even having his arm in a cast. 

More pain that was my fault…

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, "Trafalgar D. Water Lami, appear!" I said, keeping my voice as steady as I could.

As soon as the words left my mouth the smell of smoke filled the room, the sounds of gunfire could be vaguely heard, and the raspy sobs of a little girl.

Everyone, me included, was in shock. I knew it was some time travel crap, but I didn't think it would be like this. It was as if the sounds and smells Lami were experiencing were being brought forward with her.

Law's thousand mile stare was brought sharply back to the present as a dark smoke cloud spread out around the locket, covering the table.

I could see a light in the center of the smoke that looked like fire, which spread to about the size of a cupboard, sitting on the table (the top of it probably cut off by the ceiling but I was too short to tell).

Suddenly the smoke and fire dispersed, leaving a small figure on the table, curled up, coughing between sobs, and mumbling to herself.

"He'll come back for me. He promised." She mumbled over and over.

She was so small. A tiny child. Not even ten years old, hair singed, burns on her shoulders and back, white patches covering just about every inch of visible skin, chest heaving with the effort to get enough oxygen.

I couldn't do anything but stare at her. At Lami. So much pain. Too much pain. I swear I could feel it as my own. I started feeling light headed.

"Lami…" I heard Law say in disbelief.

The sound got Lami's attention, she looked at the adult Law.

"Dad?" She asked cautiously, voice so hoarse that it must've been agonizing to speak. When she passed out the next second, I couldn't blame her. Since Law looked similar enough to their dad, she must've finally felt safe enough to let herself succumb to unconsciousness, or everything was finally too much for her tiny, weakened self, I can't say for sure.

"Captain? Who's…?"

"Dad? What…?"

"Law, is that…?"

Whatever the crewmates were about to ask was cut off by Law beginning to order everyone around to prep and perform surgery. Ikakku pulled me out of the way, and out of the room.

"What was that?" She asked, clearly still in shock about what she just witnessed.

"I did it. She's going to live. She's going to get to grow up. Law got someone back. Thank god. Thank fucking god." I was dimly aware of Ikakku trying to interrogate me about what just happened.

I was exhausted, lightheaded, in a not insubstantial amount of pain. All of it culminating in me passing out myself.

* * *

Robin watched as Jodie clambered off of Banchi, and sprinted towards a town that was visible through the trees, barely having enough time to place an ear under the collar of her shirt before she was gone.

She couldn't help but feel a little bad for the girl that had spent the entire journey to Drum either unconscious, or in a state of panic. 

Robin pieced together an idea of what was going on based on Jodie's frantic ramblings and pleas to go faster. These Heart Pirates, specifically their Captain Trafalgar Law, will be friends or allies with the crew she's supposedly going to join. So Jodie cares about them, and wishes to reunite brother and sister, but failed to consider this Blackbeard character's movements when setting up a meeting place, and worries that she may have caused the violent death of people she cares for.

Robin still isn't convinced of the alternate universe explanation, and she hasn't been able to get a great deal out of Jodie during the journey, but she admits it would be remiss of her to dismiss the story altogether. Strange things that seem impossible do happen all the time afterall.

Plus Jodie's story, at least what she's heard of it, has been mostly consistent, if convoluted, which is nigh impossible to do while being as emotionally distressed as Jodie has been for the past few days. And the girl just seemed so genuinely sincere.

Robin thinks this girl actually believes that which she claims.

So is she delusional? Or is this all true?

Is Robin really so close to meeting the nakama that Saul told her she would meet one day?

A hope that she thought died that day on Ohara sparked within her, small, fragile, and barely noticeable, but there all the same.

But no! She can't allow herself hope based on unsubstantiated claims. She needed proof. And she could only get proof by sticking with this strange girl.

Robin dismounted Banchi and instructed him to hide nearby, before following the path that Jodie had made through the trees.

She heard Jodie call out for someone called Dalton, who was a soldier to King Wapol if Robin recalls correctly, and begins to ask him about Trafalgar and heard someone, a Heart Pirate she assumed, ask if Jodie was the one who sent 'the letter', before noises of a scuffle had her dematerialize her ear, lest it be discovered.

Carefully approaching the town so as to not be discovered, Robin watched as two Heart Pirates led a shackled Jodie away.

She would have followed immediately, but decided to ask the man she assumed was Dalton about the exchange that she had missed.

"Excuse me? Are you Dalton-san?" She asked, entering town with her usual mask of confidence.

"I am." He replied simply, observing the new arrival. "Who is asking?"

"A friend of Jodie, the girl who was just led away in chains."

Dalton raised an eyebrow in suspicion, "You don't sound very concerned for your  _ friend _ ."

"I don't yet know if I should be. She has a tendency for getting herself in trouble you see, so I thought it would be a good idea to find out what happened before taking any action that may be unnecessary." Dalton didn't look entirely convinced by Robin's explanation, but shrugged, 

"I suppose there's no harm in telling you. She came running up to me asking about Trafalgar Law, when two of his crew overheard. They asked her about some letter she apparently wrote, and were none too pleased with. Then they suddenly knocked her down and had her in cuffs before you could say Lapan." Dalton said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly at the last part, as if embarrassed that he didn't prevent the escalation, which Robin of course picked up on.

"So you just let them take her?"

"Of course not. But she didn't seem to want me to interfere, so I respected that."

"Right. Well then, would you mind telling me where they took her?"

"To see the captain they said. Their ships docked over this way. I'll show you there," Dalton said, before seeing Robin's questioning look and adding, "Just want to make sure everything works out alright."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh, the Robin/Dalton convo... I don't like how it turned out... but I'll be damned if I touch that again... writing it was just... not fun...
> 
> Anyway,  
> Lami's here!


	23. Chapter 23

As Robin walked with Dalton toward the submarine, she listened to the interaction between Jodie and Captain Trafalgar.

Huh… He’s a D... Interesting…

“What’s wrong?” Dalton asked, seeing Robin cringe at something.

“Oh nothing, just a little chill is all,” Robin said, playing it off convincingly enough for Dalton to believe her. Robin was going to have to give Jodie a lesson or two in takt, she decided. Why on earth did she think throwing someone’s trauma in their face when they could kill you in an instant was a good idea?!

She heard Jodie groan in pain from whatever the pirate captain did in response, and honestly, she couldn’t blame him.

Still, everything Jodie said was still in line with her story, except the part about being able to summon his sister. That was interesting. 

And that tidbit from Jodie about her own younger sister… Robin was very curious to learn more about the mysterious girl.

“Dalton? What are you doing here?” a Heart Pirate that was on deck called out as the Polar Tang came into view.

“There was a girl brought here not long ago, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright.” Dalton responded, before realising that Robin had slipped away somewhere.

“I don’t know what’s happening inside, but I know that someone’s in surgery right now. I’m afraid I can’t tell you anymore than that.”

“Can I speak with someone who does know what happened? I know that this business is between you guys and this girl, but she was apprehended right in front of me, and I’m afraid I can’t simply stand by. I hope you understand.”

“Sorry Dalton, only Captain or Bepo can give me permission to answer, and they’re both currently indisposed. You can wait out here for them to finish if you want?”

“I think I just might.” Dalton said as he took a seat on the deck next to the gangway, and was silent for a moment, “I don’t want any hostilities to arise between us, so I feel I should say that I came here with a woman who claimed to be a companion of the girl, but she slipped away somewhere just before you spotted me.”

“I appreciate you informing me. That sounds suspicious…”

* * *

Robin managed to slip through the slightly ajar door into the submarine while the guard was distracted by Dalton, and used her powers to cling to the ceiling as she made her way as quietly as possible through the narrow corridors.

She lost her audio on Jodie shortly after, what Robin could only assume, was the little sister’s arrival in the present.

“How’s she looking?” Robin heard a crew member ask. She paused, hands hugging her as tightly to the ceiling as possible, and listened.

“She passed out as soon as I brought her out of the surgery room, she looked like she was at the end of her rope.”

“Is it true? Is she really the anonymous letter writer?”

“It certainly seems like it. Dunno what she wrote in that thing, but it seems that it turned out to be true instead of some sick joke or trap. I don’t know what she did, but she said something, and suddenly the room was filled with the smell of smoke and the sound of gunfire, then a flash, and suddenly there was this tiny girl curled up on the table, burnt, sobbing, struggling to breath, the poor thing. Then, get this, just before she passed out, she looked up at Captain, and called him dad.”

“Wait, Captain has a daughter?!”

“Shut it Uni! And no, I don’t think so, but I think she is related somehow, she has the same eyes.”

“So what are we doing with her?”

“Well Captain started surgery right away, so I think she’ll…”

“No, I meant with the letter girl.”

“Oh. Well, I’m not sure, we’ll have to wait for Captain to get out of surgery with... Lami? I think her name was. And then he’ll probably be too exhausted to make any big decisions, so…”

“Right, right… But, like, is she a prisoner?”

“Don’t think it really matters right now. I don’t think she’s gonna wake up for ages. I’ve put her in the second infirmary for now. Clione’s watching her.”

“But isn’t she like the reason that… You know…”

“Yeah, but from what I gather, I don’t think that was her intention… I don’t know… She doesn’t seem like a bad person.”

“So we’re just waiting for Cap’s word then…” the man, Uni, said with a sigh, “I’ll make sure the kitchen’s got some onigiri and grilled fish ready for when Captain’s hungry.”

“Best do that,” Ikkaku rescinded with a ghost of a laugh, “Now I’d better get this to Miss Letter-Writer.”

“Wait, is that her heart?”

“Yep, it was just left on the floor in the nav room after Captain was done interrogating her.” The man nodded with an amused smirk, before taking his leave.

Well that was a lot of useful information, Robin thought. It seems that everything Jodie does just serves to further prove her insane claims. Sounds like she really did bring back Trafalgar’s dead sister…

So what did this mean for her? Was she really so close to finding those nakama Saul had told her about? Robin was still hesitant to allow such hope, but it had been slowly creeping up since she first heard Jodie’s story regardless. Twenty years of emotional control was slipping away despite her better judgement.

Shit! She nearly dropped herself! This was not the place for this!

Robin noticed that her breathing was becoming erratic, she realised that she couldn’t stay here without being found.

She needed to get out.

She needed to get away.

This was all too much.

Robin couldn’t remember how she got out of there, but she had made it back to Banchi without incident.

Finally back on the sea she could take a deep breath and begin to regain her composure.

She needed to get a report to Crocodile, any threat posed by the goings on in Drum clearly already left. And she needed to get away from Jodie.

She just… She just couldn’t deal with this. The possibility of her telling the truth had finally hit her and sunk in. The ramifications of it. Too much…

“Bwaaaah.” Banchi called out, sensing Robin’s distress.

“Right… Thank you Banchi… Let’s head back to Alabasta. Our job here’s done....” Robin said to her pet. She would meet Jodie again, and hopefully she’ll know how to deal with her when that happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Jodie's pov next time
> 
> See ya's <3


End file.
